Claret
by Lady Livia
Summary: The story of Bess, the landlord's daughter and her highwayman. Inspired by the poem The Highwayman by Alfred Noyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Standing with a hand on her hip, Bess smiled at the old man across the bar. He lived a little distance away from the inn and frequented the place regularly.

"But why aren't you married yet, Bess?" He asked, raising his ale to his lips.

"Well," Bess gave a small laugh, "Why have you not asked me yet, Frederick?" Frederick smiled widely at her.

"I'm too old for you, lass." He replied, "You need a good strong young man. You need someone with promise and a good heart."

"When a young man like that shows up, why don't you send him my way then?" She asked him, pushing a small basket of bread across the bar toward him. Frederick picked up a piece and tore it apart in his worn hands.

"I'll be sure to do that, lass."

Bess leaned across the bar, "But just in case he never shows, you should be prepared to marry me in his stead." She told him, smiling as the man chuckled to himself. Turning a moment later, she headed for the door where a small party had just entered allowing the biting wind from outside to momentarily sweep across the inn. "Good evening," she greeted, "Are you after rooms for the night?"

"And a meal," The tall gentleman at the forefront of the group replied, taking off his hat and scarf. "If it's not too much trouble." Bess assured him that it was not indeed too much trouble and showed them to a quiet table in the corner where they could warm themselves as she brought them their food and prepared their rooms for the evening.

"Papa, do you want them in rooms three and four?" she asked, stoping a moment to consult her father. He nodded and lifted a hand to rest on her arm.

"Yes, good girl. Perhaps an extra blanket or two for the beds… It's cold out there tonight."

Bess nodded and headed up the stairs toward the guest rooms. She moved quickly setting up the rooms, making sure they had their extra blankets and a basin of water. She fluffed the pillows and made sure the shutters were closed tightly against the wind. It had been a long day and Bess was now just thinking longingly of her bed and being able to curl up with a good book. On these chilly evenings the patrons of the inn usually stayed later than usual, however. It was delightfully warm downstairs after all; much more inviting and cosy than being outside. She didn't think she would be getting anywhere near her bed until at least midnight. Smoothing the covers on the final bed, Bess straightened up and turned toward the door. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she stopped and moved toward it. She was a bit of a mess. The wind had obviously played havoc with her earlier when she had been outside. Taking her long black hair out of the loose braid, Bess tried to comb through it with her fingers before tying it back up into a bun atop her head. It was still messy and rather windblown, and loose strands curled down around her face and neck. She made a face and turned from the mirror, heading for the door. What did it matter if she wasn't as neat as a high born lady? She was only going to be serving ale and food to the patrons of the inn.

Hurrying back down the stairs, Bess moved back behind the bar and set about refilling mugs of ale as they ran out. As the evening meal was completed in the kitchen, Bess began dishing it out to those who had paid for food. The conversations in the inn seemed to have turned toward the same theme they had taken in recent weeks, and she listened to the new stories of the hardships in the nearby town, and how King George's men were only adding to the problem rather than helping it. It had been the same story since the troops had arrived a few months ago. The Redcoats appeared to see themselves above the laws they were supposed to be upholding. As she listened to the conversations, Bess cast an uneasy eye about the room, hoping that nobody present would report any of the complaints she was hearing. Word around town was that the King's men paid well for information they found useful.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Bess turned to her friend. "What's that, Flora?" She looked the girl over. Flora lived in a cottage nearby with her parents and four siblings, and often worked at the inn in order to help support her family. She was a couple of years younger than Bess, but they had always been close friends. Flora gestured vaguely around the room, and Bess nodded. "…we're lucky there are no Redcoats in here listening to this?"

"Could you imagine?"

Bess gave a soft sigh, "I'd rather not."

"There'd likely be a hanging."

"And that is why I'd rather not imagine."

"I can't help it." Flora said, picking up several pitchers of ale and making her way across to the tables in the corner. Bess shook her head and went back into the kitchens. Flora certainly had an active imagination, although she was sure the girl would benefit from keeping her mouth closed to some of the thoughts she had. It would get her into trouble in the future, Bess just knew it.

After Roland, the cook for the inn, had given Bess a bowl of the stew for herself and had sat her down, making sure she had eaten several mouthfuls before she was allowed to get up again, she was allowed to continue taking food to those who had ordered it. "Send Miss Flora in when she has a chance!" He called after her, and Bess gave a nod, balancing three bowls of stew as she walked back out toward their patrons.

The chatter in the inn had continued in much the same fashion as before while she had been in the kitchen and once Bess had placed the bowls of stew at the appropriate table, she turned to scan the room for Flora. The blonde girl was grinning at her from behind the bar, and Bess headed her way. "What are you smiling about?" she asked her friend, picking up an empty glass. Flora grinned more widely and took Bess' arm, turning her to face the other way.

"Look at who just walked in."

"What? Who?" Bess asked, her black eyes flicking back and forth around the room, searching for the source of Flora's excitement. The girl let out an exasperated sigh and pointed at a table over by the fire.

"A group of extremely attractive gentlemen. They're right over there. They came in when you were in the kitchen!"

Bess looked at the group. There were five of them at the table, ranging in ages from probably about twenty to thirty. Some of them were indeed handsome. "Have you asked them what they would like?"

"No, I'm just about to." Flora released Bess and stepped back from her, the wide grin still evident upon her pretty face. "Maybe they will like me…"

"Flora!" She gasped, "You must watch what you say!" Flora grinned more widely at her and had just turned toward away from Bess when her father called out to her.

"Flora, get yourself some dinner."

Flora turned back around, "I was just going-"

"Now, Flora. I tell your parents that I feed you. Go."

Flora sighed and looked back to Bess. "Yes, Mister Perrin." She murmured, walking slowly toward the kitchen. Bess looked back to the table by the fireplace and figured she should probably find out if they wanted lodgings for the night or just a meal. Smoothing her dress down, she headed for the table.

"Good evening, gentlemen." She greeted, "What can I help you with this evening? Will you be wanting rooms, or a meal? Our cook has just finished a fine stew…" Bess came to a halt when five pairs of eyes turned her way. She smiled in what she hoped was a welcoming manner.

"Aye, stew for each of us would be welcome." The oldest among them said, handing Bess a couple of coins.

"No lodgings?" She asked, slipping the coins into her pocket.

"No, we'll be on our way shortly."

"I'll bring you your meals…"

Just as Bess had begun to turn away, the man sitting closest to her moved lightning quick and had closed his hand around her wrist, holding her in place. She looked at him in surprise. Warm brown eyes met hers. "Miss, might I have some ale?" Bess nodded, looking him over from those friendly eyes to his smooth brown hair and a wide charming smile. "Lads, do you all want some ale?" There was a low murmur of agreement from the other men and Bess nodded again. The man with the brown hair pressed several more coins into her hand and released her. She hurried away to get them what they had asked for.

Flora was standing in the door to the kitchen holding a bowl of stew and a piece of bread. "What do they want?" She asked, dipping the bread in the stew and then taking a bite. Bess almost laughed at her.

"They want ale and food, like everyone else here." She replied, filling a couple of bowls. Flora peered back out around the door.

"Are they even more handsome up close?"

"Flora… why don't you take them these bowls?"

The blonde girl shook her head. "You're looking after them now." She replied, "It'd be strange… but I could help you carry stuff…"She grinned.

"Very well." Bess agreed, "Come and get some ale."

Flora put her bowl on the bench and bounced after Bess. Bess filled five cups of ale and put them on a small tray before turning to hand it to Flora. "Got it?"

"Yep." Flora nodded, her eyes already on the other side of the room. Bess resisted a sigh and picked up her own tray containing the bowls of stew and led the way across to the table by the fire.

"Gentlemen," She said, placing a bowl before each of the men, "Hearty lamb stew with vegetables grown here at the inn. Do enjoy your meal." Flora moved around the opposite side of the table, placing the cups of ale down.

"And here's your ale," the girl said brightly, "made with neither lamb nor locally grown vegetables." Bess watched Flora wink at a young blonde man at the table and resisted the urge to pull the girl away. She was far too forward and it would only lead to trouble. The blonde man looked only a year or so younger than Bess was herself, and she couldn't help but smile when the lad appeared to blush at Flora's wink. Perhaps a bit of light flirtation would do neither of them any harm.

"Here we are, then." She said, looking around at them. They all looked reasonably well dressed. Each of them had a rather fine hat which they had taken off as she had put the stew down, and they appeared well groomed and clean. From the way she had heard them talking, Bess did not believe they were of nobility, yet they all wore fairly impressive clothing. At least two of them wore coats of velvet. It was evident they were well-to-do. "Is there anything else you require, gentlemen?"

"Not just now, Lady." The man with the brown eyes who had caught her wrist earlier spoke again. His coat was of claret velvet and looked as if it had been tailored just for him. Bess met those friendly eyes once more and he smiled, "We'll let you know if we need anything else." Inclining her head slightly, Bess caught Flora's arm and drew the girl away.

"Did you see the cute one?" Flora gushed at her as they reached the kitchen again.

"You might have to be a little more specific." Bess replied, picking up several empty ale mugs and taking them to the sink. "Do you mean the one you winked at?" She cast a glance over her shoulder to see Flora turn a little pink.

"Yeah…" The girl murmured.

"I saw him." Bess nodded.

"It's been a while since we've had actual handsome men in the inn…"

"Is that why you're so excited?"

"Nothing else interesting happens around here." Flora retorted, "Except for the coach that was held up yesterday…"

Bess looked around at her again, "Really? Where?"

Flora waved a dismissive hand, "Just south of the town, apparently. Some rich lady being escorted by a couple of King George's men was robbed and the redcoats couldn't do a thing about it. Everybody's talking about it."

Bess raised an eyebrow. "Who?" She asked, "Who did it?"

Flora grinned at her, "A band of highwaymen…" Bess knew that look. Flora was more than excited that there was a band of highwaymen around robbing people.

"Oh, Flora." She sighed, "Don't go getting any ideas romanticising that… They're criminals. If you met them they'd likely kill you. After they've done God knows what to you…" Flora made a face at her.

"They'd not try and rob me anyway." She sighed, "I have nothing of value."

"You're of value."

Flora looked at her."I suppose you're right." Bess watched as the girl gave a shrug, "I'm going to go talk to the handsome fair haired stranger sitting out there who liked it when I winked at him."

"You should be getting home soon. Your father will worry."

"It's still early enough."

"Okay…"

Bess finished washing the pile of dirty cups before she returned to the bar to sit opposite Frederick once more as she waited for somebody to need her. Several of the parties had begun to leave or head upstairs to their rooms after they had finished their meals. She wished them a good evening on their way out and continued to pour ale for those who had not yet finished their night. All the while, Bess kept an eye on Flora. The girl had moved around the room doing all manner of jobs, like collecting dishes or stoking the fire until she had caught the young blonde lad's eye once again. Now the pair were seated not too far away from Bess apparently deep in conversation.

Bess watched her friend, torn somewhere between curiosity, disapproval, and admiration for the girl's confidence. Flora very much wore her heart on her sleeve, she always knew what she wanted and was never one to let things stand in her way. Bess had no idea where that level of confidence had come from or how she managed it. She knew that she herself would never be able to just walk up to someone like that and be so forward as Flora was apparently able to do. Bess also had no idea how Flora was able to behave in such a manner and not be thought scandalous. She supposed it was because the girl was barely past her nineteenth year and so far it had proven nothing but simple flirtation. The fact that everybody adored her probably also played a role.

Looking up, Bess realised that she was being summoned by the blonde lad's friends at their table by the fire. She walked over to them, fixing her smile into place once again. "What can I do for you?" She asked, looking around at them all.

"A lot of things, I'd say." Snickered one. Bess turned her black eyes on him. He appeared shorter than his friends, his hair was ginger and his complexion ruddy. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he gestured toward Flora and the young man she was still talking with at the bar. "We're fairly impressed with the hospitality we've been met with so far…" Bess' smile fell from her face.

"I can offer you ale, or more food." She said flatly.

"Is that all?"

Bess went to turn away but the man with the claret coat spoke again. "Forgive my friend, Lady." He said, and Bess glanced at him, "He has never been able to hold his ale, and struggles to behave like a gentleman at the best of times." Here he threw a disapproving look at his friend, "If we might trouble you for a final round of ale while we wait for Jaimes over there to finish his discussion, we would be most thankful."

"Very well." She turned away and went to fetch what he had asked for. She poured the ale and had just turned to take them to the table when she found the man in the claret coat standing before her. Trying to hide her surprise, Bess looked up to meet his gaze.

"I am truly sorry for my friend's words, Lady."

Bess resisted a huff. "It's fine." She replied, "Nothing I haven't heard before."

"That does not excuse his rudeness."

"Nor will giving him more ale." She watched as the man inclined his head in agreement.

"Yet it is easier to keep him happy as we allow Jaimes to…" his dark eyes went to the lad at the bar and he smiled lightly, "… whatever he thinks he's trying to do." Bess chewed the inside of her cheek to keep her own amusement in check. It seemed that this man was attempting to humour his young friend as much as she attempted to humour Flora.

"…They do seem to have taken a liking to one another." She said gently. Brown eyes met hers once more, and Bess found herself struck by the warmth in them.

"Aye, they do." He agreed, "It seems we have found many things to like here this evening." The wide smile from earlier returned and Bess gave an involuntary chuckle. "There, you see." He told her, "We're not all offensive louts."

"I suppose that is true." She answered.

"Might I ask your name, Lady?"

Bess blinked, surprised. "Uh, yes… Bess…"

"Bess…" He smiled down at her, "As in Elisabeth?" Bess nodded. "A beautiful name."

"Thankyou… If you'd like your ale…"

"Yes." He handed her some coins and took the tray from the bar, "I'll carry this…"

Bess looked at the coins in her hand and took a step after him, "Sir, this is too much…" He stopped and looked at her.

"Just a little something extra." He replied, "For your troubles…"

"I… my father will be most thankful." She looked up as he took a step closer once more.

"And you, Bess?" he asked, "Are you thankful?"

"I… am thankful for anything that helps my father…"

He smiled once more, his eyes twinkling, "Then I am satisfied." He inclined his head and carried the tray of ale back to his table. Bess turned to the bar, feeling the strong urge to sit down.

"Oh, Good Lord." She breathed.

"Are you alright, love?" her father asked, moving toward her. Bess straightened up and smiled at him.

"I am." She replied, handing him the coins she had been given. "We have received a bit of kindness from our friends by the fire."

"That is most generous of them." Her father agreed, glancing across the room. "I… think I'll go and tell Tim that it is time to take Miss Flora home."

"I'll do it." Bess told him, going up on her toes to press a kiss to her father's cheek before turning and heading out through the kitchens to find Tim the ostler. She had located the man within minutes out by the stables and let him know that Flora would be leaving shortly. Ever since Flora had begun working for them at night, Bess' father had insisted that she be escorted home so as not to be wandering the roads alone. Bess was thankful that her friend would have that extra protection some nights, especially as Tim was her usual escort, and as the ostler had once been a soldier many years ago, she knew that he would be able to protect Flora if it came to that.

"Has it been a lively evening inside, Bess?" Tim asked her.

"Not really." She replied, "But I think father thinks it's time Flora was heading home. I'll send her out if you don't mind."

"Not at all…"

Bess hurried back inside out of the biting wind. She sent a smile toward her father and then headed for Flora. The girl appeared not to notice her until Bess lay a hand on her friend's arm. "Ah! Bess…" Flora smiled at her, her cheeks flushed quite pink, "You've not properly met Jaimes, have you?"

"No, I have not." Bess replied, giving the lad a quick smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you, Miss." He said, smiling back at her briefly, before his eyes returned to Flora. Bess almost felt mean breaking their little conversation up, but she swallowed her hesitation and tightened her hand on Flora's elbow.

"Papa says you should be on your way home."

Flora turned her green eyes on Bess, a silent protest clear in them. "Now?"

"Yes, now." Bess was impressed with how firmly her voice came out. "Tim is ready to take you." Flora sighed and looked back to Jaimes. Bess released her and slowly backed away from them. She supposed she should allow them to say their goodbyes. She wasn't sure how much wallowing drama she would have to endure from Flora over the next couple days if she had been denied a proper farewell.

As Flora collected her cloak, Bess saw old Frederick out the door and to his horse, and by the time she had returned the last of the guests staying the night had gone up to their rooms. The only people left were Jaimes and his friends by the fire. As Bess watched, the men by the fire got to their feet and slowly made their way over to Jaimes as Flora gave a final wave and slipped out the back through the kitchen.

"I'll see to the fire if you lock the door, love." Her father said to her as he moved toward the fireplace.

"Yes, Papa." She replied, moving toward the door as the men put their hats on and buttoned their coats.

Bess opened the door and stood aside to allow the men to leave. As he passed her, the man with ginger hair paused and looked at her.

"I apologise for my words earlier, Miss." He said softly, "Sometimes I forget myself. I hope I did not offend you."

Bess nodded her head in thanks, "All is forgiven." She told him. He smiled and headed for his horse.

"Good evening, Bess." The man in the claret coat said, placing his French cocked hat upon his head.

"Did you tell him to apologise to me?"

He turned to smile down at her. "I did not." He replied, "Although I may have suggested it."

Bess felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she met his eyes once more in the moonlight, and before she could think about what she was doing she had blurted out "Who are you?" He tilted his head as he looked down at her.

"Who am I?"

"You dress well, but I don't believe you are gentry… You're not from around here, or I would know you… Who are you?"

"I am nobody of consequence." He smiled softly at her, and Bess hoped that the pale moonlight hid the fact that she was sure her face was now the colour of his coat.

"…what is your name?"

"My name…" he gave a low chuckle followed by a short bow, "is Will."

"Will…" Bess wasn't sure why she repeated it.

Will smiled widely at her before turning and hurrying to catch up to the others. "Goodnight… Elisabeth."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Will followed Jaimes down the street, his eye moving over the various stores. He tried to commit them to memory for the next time they had to come into the town for something, but there were so many. "I didn't realise the town was this big." He said to the younger boy. Jaimes cast a glance over his shoulder.

"This is nothing compared to London."

"No, I know…" Will replied, "I just thought it was… smaller." Jaimes grinned at him and crossed the road quickly. Will hurried to catch up. "When was the last time you were here?"

"I don't know." There was a pause, "I was maybe seven. It was different then…"

Will supposed the town would have been different then. There wouldn't have been a troop of the King's men stationed here then. It had only been in the last couple years that the soldiers had been placed in towns to act as constables where it was thought necessary. Sometimes that worked, and sometimes it didn't. Sometimes the soldiers forgot their purpose and acted above the laws they were supposed to be upholding. Will didn't find that surprising. They were trained to be soldiers, not lawkeepers. Most of them didn't understand the difference. Not that he found that surprising either, he didn't credit the average soldier with much in the way of brains. Sure, he didn't doubt that some of the officers were smart enough, but the best of them weren't likely to be stationed as muscle in towns around the countryside.

He followed Jaimes into a quaint looking shop, and then stood looking around as the boy went about the place, collecting things from a small list in his hand. "Your aunt is a seamstress?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Jaimes said, "She's well known in London. Some of the high born ladies have her make special dresses just for them."

"That explains why you're dressed so prettily." Will grinned, nudging the boy.

"Aye, because you're dressed like a beggar…" Jaimes retorted, reaching up to tug at the bunch of lace at Will's throat. Will chuckled. He liked the younger boy. He had met Jaimes and his father several years ago a few counties over and they had been travelling together since. Jaimes had grown into a man recently, and Will couldn't help feel the pride of an elder brother. With that came the protectiveness, though. He had tried harder and harder recently to keep James out of things. The boy was tired of sitting on the sidelines, though. Instead, Will had kept them moving. Every time they had drawn too much attention in an area, he had moved them all on. Usually they moved on opportunity and whatever presented itself, staying only a couple of weeks or until Will decided they needed to move. Will had never had a family before, but with Jaimes and the others, he felt as if he had been collecting one.

"So are we going to remain here for very long?" Jaimes asked, and Will flicked a glance around the shop before answering.

"Well, what did that letter your aunt sent to your father say? There's unrest here? People are getting tired of being taken advantage of or pushed aside…"

"Yeah." Jaimes agreed, "They want the Redcoats' hold loosened."

"Stands to reason we could lend some assistance in that matter…" Will smiled widely at him.

"I figure that's true." Jaimes replied happily, "And we wouldn't even need to feel bad about it. They're apparently doing some bad things. Stealing from good folk and controlling trade in their own interest…"

"Did your aunt tell you that?"

Jaimes nodded, and headed for the shop keeper over by the counter. Will trailed after him. He would definitely need to discuss this with the boy's aunt and uncle when they returned to the cottage he and the others were staying in. If Jaimes' family were after something that they could help with, like giving the Redcoats a bit of trouble, he would do his best to assist them. If it was more than he could offer, well, then they could just leave town and continue on to the next place along the road. Keep moving, that was his policy. If it was too hard or too much, just move on. Keep ahead of the trouble. That always worked.

* * *

Bess tried to protest as Tim took the basket from her hand and rested it over his arm. "I… You don't have to do that. I can manage."

"Aye, you can manage." He agreed, "But this is easier." He smiled at her and she relented.

"You're very kind." She murmured, turning and leading him toward the bakery. Tim had become more insistent about accompanying her into town over the last couple of months. He said it was to ensure that she came to no harm, but Bess wasn't sure of his reasoning behind that. She had never had any trouble in the town even with the recent dissent among the townsfolk. The town was fairly peaceful, or it had been. Bess wondered about the carriage that Flora had told her about the previous night. It was relatively unheard of in this area. She honestly couldn't remember the last time there had been rumours of highwaymen around the town. Even if there were some in the area, surely they would move on quickly with a troop of King George's Men stationed here. That had not helped the poor woman yesterday, however. She had still been robbed. Maybe it was a good thing that Tim had come with her today, not that Bess had anything worth stealing. She let out a small huff of a laugh as she recalled the reasoning she had given Flora last night as to why she shouldn't wander around alone.

Tim waited by the door as Bess went into the bakery and moved to collect her order. She was greeted with a smile from behind the counter and she returned it instantly. "Hello Mrs Gregson."

"Bess, sweetheart." The woman replied, turning to collect her parcel, "I have everything all wrapped for you here." She turned back to Bess, "I also snuck some of those sweet rolls your father fancies in too…" She whispered to her.

"You're so very kind, Mrs Gregson," Bess grinned, "I know he will appreciate that…"

"Good." Mrs Gregson reached out to pat Bess' hand gently, "You be careful on the road, dear. A woman was robbed just yesterday."

"Yes, I heard as such." Bess nodded, "Don't worry, I have Tim with me."

"Good girl." She gave Bess a small wave, "I'll see you in a couple of days." Bess bid her farewell and picked her package up. On the way out the door she slipped it into the basket that Tim still held and then they were back on the street.

"Was there anything else that you needed?" He asked her.

"I planned on collecting some fruit from the market."She said, moving down the steps. "It shouldn't take too long." Tim just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about that." He replied, placing a hand softly on her arm to guide her up the street. Bess moved a little quicker and hurried toward some fruit she spotted nearby.

Tim had come to work at the inn just before her mother's death, and he had always been kind to her. He was only about ten years older than she was, but he had seen much more of the world than she ever had. Bess' father had once told her that Tim had been branded a deserter from the army, and that he didn't like to talk about his time in that kind of work, so Bess had never broached the subject with him. Nevertheless, he had always assisted her with whatever she had needed and he had even helped her improve upon her riding skills. As she had grown older, however, Bess had felt a change in Tim's behaviour toward her. He would touch her more often than he used to, and for longer than was necessary. He seemed to go out of his way to put himself before her in order to try and talk to her or to accompany her on trips to town, and it wasn't as if Bess tried to avoid him, but sometimes this attention made her uncomfortable. She didn't know how to react to it, and so she tried to ignore it.

She collected the fruit she needed with Tim trailing after her, still carrying the basket. As they moved up the street, Bess allowed herself to forget about her uncertainty, and to enjoy the fact that she was among life in the town. Living at the inn, which was a good twenty minute ride out of town and over half an hour by coach, she often felt isolated, despite having her father and others living there too. She relished her chances to come into town and feel a part of things. Even if she walked among strangers on the street, it was a connection to people that she didn't always have at the inn. Smiling now, Bess walked slowly through the market, stopping to inspect the wares at stalls here and there. There was faint music coming from somewhere nearby and she couldn't resist a light laugh when a group of children ran past her, shrieking as they chased one another.

By the time she had reached the end of the street, Bess was in a light and cheery mood. "It's after midday." Tim said to her, and she turned to look up and meet his pale blue eyes. "Would you like to get something to eat before returning home?"

"Oh…" She looked around. She wasn't all that hungry yet, but it would mean that she got to spend more time in the town. She nodded slowly. "Aye, it's a good idea." She took a couple of steps back as two soldiers hurried up the street, their coats making them stand out in stark contrast to the other people of the town.

"I know somewhere you might like." Tim took her hand before she could protest and began leading her through the busy street. He released her in front of a store with a wide front door, and the delicious scent coming from within hit Bess before she could ask any questions. Tim ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I come here whenever I'm in town."

Bess had been just about to tell him that it did smell delightful when the door opened and a boy of about ten fell through and to the ground. "Get out of here! We'll not have thieves about the place!" a soldier came out of the door and took a kick at the boy, sending him further out into the street. "If I see you again, you'll lose a hand!"

"Sir!" Bess gasped, moving to put herself between the soldier and the child, "I would have hoped one of the King's men would show more kindness and charity!"

The soldier moved toward Bess, looking down at her. "Forgive me, Lady." He said after a minute, "It is my job to protect this town and everyone in it from corrupt and unlawful behaviour. That includes theft."

"Surely you can tell the difference between a criminal and a hungry child." Bess stood her ground, looking back at him. The soldier was tall and broad with hard looking grey eyes.

"Bess…" she heard Tim's warning but ignored it.

"Would our King not wish his men to show the compassion of which he is capable?"

After a moment the soldier inclined his head to her. "You are correct, Lady. Forgive my rash actions." He gave a light bow, "I shall endeavour to act more compassionately in future." He looked around her to the boy who was still standing behind Bess, apparently unsure if he should flee or not. "Boy, if you find yourself in need of food, ask at the back door to the kitchens. Don't steal from people's plates."

"Yes, sir." The boy squeaked, before turning and running away as quickly as his small legs could carry him.

"If the Lady is satisfied," the soldier gave another light bow, "Be watchful though." He added, looking her over, "There are more hardened thieves about than small boys looking for scraps, and I think they'd like the look of you."

Bess stared back at him. "I thank you for your concern."

He gave a curt bow and turned, going back inside. Tim's hand closed around Bess' elbow a moment later and he hustled her up the street and back to where they had left the cart. He helped her up into the seat at front and then jumped up beside her. "You have some backbone, girl." He muttered, giving the reins a flick.

Bess looked at him. "What was I meant to do? Let him kick that child?"

"He was doing his job." Tim replied, "And he was well within his rights to punish you for interfering." She felt her eyes widen.

"Would… would they really cut a child's hand off?"

"I've seen it before."

"No wonder the town has been lamenting their presence…"

Tim frowned, "They are here to keep order and protect everybody."

"People say that they're abusing their position. That they hurt people."

"They're the King's Men." He replied flatly, "They have the support of the King."

"Maybe he doesn't know the kinds of things that they've been doing…" Bess replied and Tim shook his head.

"They deserve respect."

"So do the people they're meant to be protecting."

"I hope nobody hears you talking like this." He said, casting a glance at her, "You should keep that opinion to yourself or you could get into trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Will laughed as he nudged Jaimes out of the stables. The younger boy had been asking them all day if they could return to the inn they had visited previously. He had been subtly hinting nonstop, and Will knew without a doubt that Jaimes was well and truly smitten with the blonde girl he had met there. The others had opted for a quiet night at home, but Will had agreed to go with him. Jaimes chuckled lightly and pushed Will away as they headed for the door. Following the boy inside, Will just about walked into him when his friend stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" he asked, moving around the lad to see into the rest of the inn. The instant he saw the group of redcoats, he knew why Jaimes had frozen. Throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders, Will smiled at him. "Don't stop." He said lightly, "Just smile and let us find a table."

Jaimes nodded and Will led him over toward the fire. "Yes," he agreed.

They sat at the table and Will cast his eyes casually around the inn. There had to be about thirty people seated about the place, and the low hum of conversation drowned any specific person out so he couldn't make out anything being said. Unbuttoning his coat, Will made himself more comfortable in his seat as he allowed the warmth of the inn to begin soaking into him. James hadn't moved since he'd taken up his seat and after several moments during which the boy simply stared at him, Will sighed and leaned across the table toward his friend. "Relax, Jaimes."

"I can't." Jaimes all but hissed at him. Will looked around at the Redcoats sitting at a table on the other side of the inn.

"You can. Nobody has any reason to look this way. Unless you draw attention to yourself." He watched Jaimes' uncertain expression, before adding, "We are just two men stopping for dinner. Perfectly innocent." He grinned, "Never done a thing rotten in our lives."

"Are we claiming to belong to the clergy?" Jaimes asked, rolling his eyes.

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Then relax and let us order a bowl of stew." He turned his eyes toward the bar, looking for somebody who could take their order. He smiled when he spotted Bess pouring a mug of ale and then he watched her as she carried a tray of them across the room. Will felt his smile grow wider when Bess turned and headed their way. Her step kind of faltered when she looked up and recognised them, and Will watched her as she came to a stop by their table and looked expectantly at them.

"Good evening." She said, "What would you like tonight?"

Will tilted his head, looking the woman over. She was short, which he liked. She looked slim, but appeared to have a fine figure from what he could tell. As he watched, a faint blush began to spread its way across her pale skin as she waited for an answer from him. "Two bowls of stew, please." He replied, meeting her black eyes. Bess nodded and fiddled with the tray she was holding. "And ale…" he added, passing her several coins.

"One moment." Bess murmured, slipping the coins into her pocket and turning. Will watched her walk back to the bar, her long black hair trailing down her back to her waist.

"Is she the reason you came with me?" Jaimes asked, glancing around at the bar and then back to Will.

"What?" Will asked lightly, forcing himself to shift his focused to the fire, "I can't look at a bonny girl?"

"Aye, you can look." Jaimes agreed, "But you're staring."

"You're hardly one to talk." He replied, looking up again when Bess returned and placed two bowls of stew on the table, followed by their mugs of ale.

"If you need anything else, let me know." She told them and Will nodded slowly. It was then a loud call from across the room went up and Bess rolled her eyes. Will turned to look, seeing that the shout had come from the table of Redcoats. One of them was now on his feet waving his empty mug in the air and still shouting for more ale. Will continued to watch as Bess hurried across to the table of the King's Men, and took several empty mugs onto her tray. He cast a look at Jaimes then.

"You see… they're well drunk." He told the boy, "Even if we had have ridden in here on horses and wearing masks, I doubt we would have had much to worry about."

"Do you think this is a regular occurrence?" The blonde asked.

Will shook his head. "From what I heard about town, the Redcoats rarely venture out this way."

"I wish they hadn't tonight." Jaimes sighed and Will had to agree. He had seen what the King's Men were sometimes capable of, and they didn't need to be plied with alcohol to become a problem for those around them. As much as he would try to assure Jaimes that everything was fine, he would definitely be keeping an eye on the table of Redcoats as long as they were around.

* * *

Bess directed Flora to the other side of the Inn. She did not want the girl anywhere near the table of Redcoats as the men grew more and more drunk. It was not often that King George's Men came out this way. But when they did, they usually became seriously drunk, and she often had to ask herself what the king would think of his men acting in such a way while in uniform. As loud complaints went up about how long she was taking to refill their mugs, Bess found herself wishing that the group of men had not come this way at all this evening. The moment they had walked in the door, she had begun to worry about what kinds of conversation they may overhear from the Inn's more regular patrons. As they had grown more and more drunk, she had begun to worry about other things.

Flora sent Bess an exasperated look, and Bess gestured for the girl to take Tim his dinner out the back door. She watched the girl resist a sigh and head back out through the kitchen. Then, with the younger girl out of sight, Bess picked up her now full tray and made her way toward the table of Redcoats once more. A cheer went up when they spotted her approaching their table and she was met with about seven wide smiles when she began handing out full mugs.

"Give our compliments to the landlord, lass!" One of them said to her, "This here is some mighty fine ale."

"Aye," Agreed another, "It's worth the ride all the way out here to warm the belly."

"O'course, if it weren't the belly you wanted warmed, the ride would still be worth it." Began the man closest to Bess' right elbow, "I bet you could warm a man's heart and body all at the same time…" Bess glanced at him and tried to ignore the words as she collected the last of the empty mugs from their table. "It's awful cold out there tonight…"

"It's a good thing you're indoors, then." She replied curtly, placing the last mug on her tray. Bess was used to talk like this from all kinds of people who had passed through the inn over the years. She never really paid much heed to what was said, and she had come to realise that most men were all talk anyway. They were especially loudmouthed when with a group of their friends too, each seeking to outdo one another. She usually just rolled her eyes and got on with her work. She was then rather startled when he hooked a finger through the belt around her waist to hold her still as his other hand moved up the back of her leg. Bess managed to suppress a shriek, but she did jump enough to lose a couple of mugs from her tray. The sound of the mugs shattering on the flagstone floor was met with silence from most of the inn, but laughter rang from the Redcoats as the man who had taken hold of Bess released her. She bent to pick up the largest of the shards, adding them to her tray before she hurried back behind the bar and into the kitchen to fetch a broom, not looking back at the table of Redcoats even once.

If the man who had grabbed her had been anyone but a Redcoat, Bess probably would have smacked him with her tray or broken one of the mugs over his head. However; being one of King George's men, that probably would have gotten her hanged. Maybe even her father right along with her. That was not the way to deal with it. She couldn't risk that, so she would pretend as if she wasn't bothered. Seething inside, Bess stalked back into the room holding a broom in her hand.

"Bess…" She turned to look at her father who was holding a hand out to her. "Give me that, I'll sweep up." She just looked silently at him for a few moments before handing him the broom. No doubt he was concerned she might smack someone with the thing.

"Very well." She agreed, glancing over her shoulder as the door opened and a cold wind momentarily flushed the room. "I'll see to our new guests."

Bess spent the next half hour or so bringing ale and stew to the patrons of the inn and then she went upstairs to make up the beds of those who would be staying the night. By the time she had come back downstairs, she had calmed down and was ready to start seeing people out the door. Giving a light yawn as fatigue began to catch up with her, Bess cleared a table of bowls and had just set her tray on the bar when hands came down on the bar either side of her as someone moved up behind her, trapping her effectively. "I missed you, lass." Murmured a low voice in her ear.

Bess straightened and turned in his arms to stare up at the Redcoat who had grabbed her before. He smiled down at her, but Bess kept her face impassive. "Let me go. I have work to do."

He just smiled wider, leaning closer on his hands either side of her. "You can't spare a couple of minutes?"

"A couple of minutes is probably not worth it." She retorted. He narrowed his eyes. Bess knew that antagonising him wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she didn't really care at this point. She could see her father moving toward them from under the Redcoat's arm and a moment later his voice reached her, far more commanding than he usually was.

"Bess, clear those bowls away!"

The Redcoat looked over his shoulder and replied blandly, "She's busy just now…"

Bess watched her father look between them, clearly not knowing what to do. "Not really," Bess put in, "But I'd rather get back to work…"

"I can put you to work."

"You really can't." She replied flatly. "Now, let me go."

Bess couldn't quite read the expression in the man's eyes as he smirked at her and stood straight, releasing her. She decided not to question it as she turned and picked up her tray before facing him once more. "We're about to close." She added simply before turning to move away. She hadn't seen him move his foot but she felt it as she went to pass him and couldn't help herself as she pitched forward. Before Bess could so much as let out a cry of surprise, an arm snaked around her waist and lifted her upright, bringing her back to her feet. She had barely had time to register that there hadn't even been a crash of bowls on the floor either before she had looked up into friendly brown eyes. Will.

"Whoa, there, Miss. Are you alright?" he asked lightly. She nodded as he handed her the tray he had somehow also caught.

"Yes… thankyou…"

Will turned her, putting himself between her and the Redcoat who was moving closer again. "That could have been a nasty accident." He said, and Bess watched him turn on the man behind him, drawing himself up straighter. "It might be time for us all to call it a night." He added, "If accidents are starting to happen…"

Bess knew she should have taken herself back into the kitchen, but she couldn't make herself move as several more of the Redcoats left their table and moved toward them. She stood there, holding her tray and watching intently, her heart thudding almost painfully against her ribs.

"What's the problem, Robert?" One of the Redcoats asked, and Bess knew him to be an Officer.

Will gave a light laugh and leaned against the bar casually. "No problem."he answered, "I just suggested to your friend that maybe it's time we all went to bed. He has clearly had about as much ale as I have as he has lost control of his feet." Will gestured then behind him at Bess, "Imagine what a tragedy that could have been if the lass had been carrying full mugs of ale instead of empty bowls… it would have been downright sinful to waste ale like that."

"How about you mind your business?" Robert snapped. Bess watched Will sigh.

"It is my business." He replied, standing straighter again and this time directing his speech toward the officer, "It's everybody's business when we see one of King George's Men clearly drunk and assaulting a woman in public with over a dozen witnesses… Surely that's not the reputation the King would be expecting his men to uphold…" He gestured vaguely around the room, "What stories will be told of tonight…?"

"I'll tell you what-" The Redcoat took a step forward but was cut off by the Officer.

"Time to go, Robert!"

Bess jumped slightly when a soft hand touched her arm. She hadn't noticed Flora approach her, but she threw the girl a small smile before watching as Robert was led to the door by his friends.

"You all ride safely, now." Will said as they passed him, "I hear there are highwayman about." He received no answer, and just as the door closed behind the last Redcoat, Bess' father told Flora to fetch her cloak as Tim would be taking her home.

Bess took the tray with bowls into the kitchen and to the sink before she returned to the bar. Will was sitting at one of the stools and she walked slowly toward him, unsure of what to say to him. She decided that she would simply be straightforward as it was easiest and she was never really good at talking around a topic like the gentry were. Sliding onto the stool beside him, she leaned an elbow on the bar as she looked at the man. Smooth brown hair flicked elegantly into his eyes as he sat straight upon the stool, his posture suggesting an arrogant assuredness that usually came with being gentry, but again, she didn't think that he was. "Will…" she murmured his name, confused at the way it felt both strange yet familiar when said out loud. He gave her a friendly smile and she felt more at ease. "I want to thank you…" she continued, "for … catching me… for… intervening. You didn't have to do so…"

"Of course I did." He replied lightly, "It was the right thing to do…"

Bess didn't quite understand the apparent joke behind those words, but she was sure there was one there somewhere.

"Do you always do the right thing?" she asked. He grinned widely.

"That might depend on a person's point of view."

Bess raised an eyebrow and brushed that away. "Well, you could have gotten yourself into strife." She said softly, "If there had been a fight or if things had escalated… I have seen them hang men for less…"

"As have I." Will agreed, nodding.

"So…" She gestured vaguely with a hand, "Thank you. I'm glad you're not being hanged for it."

He gave a light chuckle. "Yes." Will agreed, "I share these sentiments." Bess watched him look her over with his dark eyes for a moment, "I did admire the way you stood your ground against our good friend Robert." He told her, "It certainly rubbed him the wrong way, but I liked it. You have courage, Bess." Bess felt her cheeks begin to flush and she looked away. "Don't be embarrassed by that." Warm fingers turned her face back toward him and he smiled at her, "You're an impressive woman. Be proud." Bess watched him silently as he got to his feet and buttoned his claret coat quickly. "Jaimes and I shall keep you no further. You are no doubt eager to lock the doors and get to bed."

Silently, she followed the two men to the door. Unable to help herself, she asked, "Are you staying nearby? Will I see you again?"

"Without doubt." Will answered, following Jaimes toward the stables, "Goodnight, Elisabeth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The day was warm, despite the cool breeze. When the sun had risen high in the sky with barely a cloud to be seen, Bess had told her father that she would be spending the morning out on the moors. She had happily bounced down the stairs and into the kitchens where Roland gave her some bread and cheese for her basket. Tucking everything away, Bess picked up her light cloak on her way to the door. She was met with the cool breeze she had noticed at her bedroom window, but smiled anyway as she walked happily for the gates.

"Bess!"

She turned at Tim's voice to see the man hurrying out of the stables, "Do you not wish to take a horse? Where are you heading?"

"No, thank you, Tim." She replied, giving a light wave, "I'm happy to walk the moors. It's a lovely day." She turned again before he could say anything else and all but skipped out the gates and down the road.

Bess could not wipe the smile from her face as she enjoyed the gentle sun on her skin and listened to tiny birds chirping as they flitted here and there across the narrow road. It seemed as if the world was happy, and so she was happy. She had the entire day to herself and she intended to make the most of it.

When she had been small, Bess and her mother had often gone on picnics out on the moors together. There had been a special spot they had loved the most, and since her mother had died, Bess liked to visit it whenever she could. Upon reaching a bend in the road, Bess turned and headed off the road and up the hill. There were dozens of little known backroads looping all over the moor, but she knew them all and she knew where to go to avoid them.

As she crested the hill, Bess turned to look toward the distant ocean. It was at least an hour's walk away and she so rarely visited it. She hoped to do so soon, but not today. Turning the other way, Bess headed toward the next hill. After about twenty minutes, Bess came to the edge of a small forest. She eyed the flowers growing in the shade beneath the trees and promised herself that on the way home, she would fill her basket with them. The guests always appreciated a vase of flowers in their rooms and she knew that it pleased her father to have flowers about the inn. They reminded him of her mother. Skirting around the edge of the forest for a few minutes, Bess found the place she was looking for. The soft gradient of the hill flattened out and the moor stretched out beautifully before her. Smiling at the gorgeous purple of the moors, Bess hurried over to her usual spot on the softest grass and set her basket down.

Spreading her small blanket out, Bess sat down atop it and lay back comfortably. She watched the perfect blue sky for a few minutes, savouring the warmth soaking into her skin. After a while, she reached into her basket and pulled her book out. Making herself more comfortable, Bess opened to her appropriate page and settled down to read. Soon enough, she had rested the book against her chest and closed her eyes in the blissful sun.

* * *

Will turned his horse away from the ocean and headed inland. He had been trying to learn some of the lesser travelled roads through the moors earlier in the morning in case he might need them later on. He always liked to develop his knowledge of the area that he was staying in. It was easier to lose someone in pursuit of you if you knew where you were going. Jaimes' aunt had told him that there was a rather extensive network of roads through the moor, and he had found that to be quite true. He wasn't entirely sure that he would remember them all, but he had certainly learned a few that may prove useful.

Glad to have been able to come out for a morning on his own, Will smiled as he took in the beautiful countryside. Many found the moors harsh and unforgiving, but he preferred to see the resolute strength of the things that grew out here. He rather fancied that he related; things that were determined to flourish and survive no matter what they were put through. He had always been one to prefer being outdoors, and after he and Jaimes had come across that troop of redcoats at the inn, the others had been reluctant to be out and about. Will knew that they were afraid of being recognised, but he thought that they were being paranoid. There was absolutely no reason for anyone to link them to any robberies at all. They wore masks when they did anything remotely illegal, and nobody knew who they were or what they looked like. Supposing that a single man on horseback out on the moors was probably less attention grabbing than a group of men wandering apparently aimlessly, he again reflected on how glad he was to have come alone.

Will liked having time to himself to think through everything. He needed time to process things that had happened in the past and he needed time to work through the possibilities of things that were yet to happen. There had been talk of a new troop of redcoats arriving in town within the next few days, and after some probing and skilful conversation, they had learned that there was a large coachload of valuables passing through soon on their way to London. Will had liked the challenge of that, although the others had been somewhat hesitant. They believed that as the group was relatively new to the area that they should stick to smaller jobs until they were more familiar with the area and had a better idea of the kind of attention they were likely to receive. So, Will had decided to get out and become more familiar with the area. He knew, however, that bigger and better opportunities were not far away.

As he skirted around the edge of a small forest, Will spotted someone lying on the ground and urged his horse faster. Just as he had realised that the person was a woman, and had begun to wonder if she was hurt, he drew close enough to recognise her. Unable to help the wide smile that worked its way onto his face, Will pulled his horse to a stop at the edge of her blanket. Bess lay asleep on the blanket, a book lying open upon her chest. He glanced up at the sun, wondering how long she had been out here and hoping that she wasn't about to get sunstroke. "Bess?" he asked lightly, looking back down at her. Her long black hair was splayed out around her and was drifting in the breeze. Will watched several long tendrils blow across her face before he repeated her name. "Bess…"

* * *

Bess hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep, or even that she had been tired. However, when she opened her eyes to see a man sitting upon a horse staring down at her, she stifled a scream and scrambled backward. It wasn't safe for a woman alone to fall asleep out on the moors. She had been careless and she ought to have known better. She had just begun to calculate how far it was to Flora's house, or if she might be able to make it far enough into the forest to disappear when he had said her name and startled her into immobility. "Bess…"

Bess looked up at him, blinking in the sunlight. "…Will..?"

"I'm sorry…" he told her, dismounting, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Bess tried to play it off, waving a hand dismissively, while picking up her fallen book and trying to put it surreptitiously into her basket. There was no way that Will needed to know that she had been reading ridiculous sentimental romances. Flora had leant it to her, and Bess had taken pains to hide the book from her father, so she certainly wasn't about to let Will see it. "Oh…" she said, "No… I… I just… didn't hear you approach…"

"I apologise… I didn't realise that you were asleep until I was close…" Bess watched him tie his horse to a nearby stump and then turn to look at her. "Are you having a picnic?"

"Yes… I… Would you like some bread and cheese?" She felt silly the moment she had asked. Surely he was used to better food than what she could offer. Will smiled at her and turned to his saddlebags, pulling a small bag out.

"Thank you." He replied, "And allow me to contribute…" He walked back toward her and sat down on a corner of her blanket. "I think together, we can make a fine lunch." He untied the bag and produced several apples and a small flask. With a small knife from his boot, Will began to cut an apple into pieces and reached out to hand her one. Realising that she hadn't spoken in several minutes and had done nothing more than watch him silently, Bess took the piece of fruit with a thankful smile.

"Thank you."

"I am sorry for frightening you…" He told her, "I truly didn't think…"

"It's okay." She replied, taking a small bite of the apple.

"I can only imagine what went through your mind, waking up to see a man over you."

Bess gave a half shrug, "I should have known better than to fall asleep." She smiled gently, "I probably would have been just as startled if it had just been your horse…"

"How long have you been out here?"

Bess looked around, trying to judge the time of day. "Maybe an hour." She replied, reaching into her basket and pulling out the bread and cheese Roland had given her. As she cut it into pieces she wondered why it was that she trusted Will. She had only known him a few days, and only spoken to him a couple of times. Yet, here she was sitting alone with him out on the moors instead of running as quickly as she could in the opposite direction. It was not the smartest course of action. He could do anything to her and nobody would so much as hear her scream. Yet, when she looked at him sitting there cutting another apple and placing the pieces before her, she felt no uneasiness. Bess thought herself an excellent judge of character and she always trusted her instincts when it came to who could be a threat. This had always served her well. Now, she decided, she had nothing to fear from Will.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked him, placing the bread and cheese with the pieces of apple between them both.

"Trying to get to know the area…"

"Why?"

"I have not been here long." He replied, "I like to know where I am." Bess nodded slowly. "Do you often come out into the moor for naps?"

"I was reading." She replied, feeling herself blush.

"What were you reading?"

Bess felt the blush creep down her neck, "A book."

"How unusual."

She flicked a glance at him to see him smirking at her. "A lady is entitled to her secrets." She said softly.

"Undeniably."

Bess simply picked up a piece of cheese and put it into her mouth, watching him.

* * *

Will watched Bess slowly chew a piece of cheese, her eyes on the nearby forest. He was pleased that she seemed comfortable enough to sit with him and that she hadn't run screaming. Apart from telling him what it was that she had been reading, she had seemed willing enough to talk openly with him.

"Has your father always owned the inn?" he asked her. Those dark eyes returned to his. She nodded.

"Yes"

"And you have always worked it with him…"

"My mother died when I was a child…" she replied, "There is nobody else."

"That blonde girl that Jaimes fancies…"

"Flora lives nearby. Papa hired her as much to help her family as to have an extra pair of hands…" Bess picked at the corner of her blanket, "Occasionally the inn is busy enough to need the help, but most of the time it is unnecessary."

"That is kind of him…" Will smiled at her, "Coin like that can sometimes be the difference between a family starving to death or not."

Bess nodded, "There has been some hardship lately." She said quietly, "Especially since the redcoats came… And Flora's family lost a child a few winters back…"

"Your father is a good man."

"He is."

Will paused for a second, hesitating before asking his next question. "Do you intend to stay at the inn… or do you want to leave?" A frown passed across her face, and he sought to clarify, "I mean in the future. What do you want to do? Do you have dreams of a family or travel…? Is there something you want to achieve or see…?"

Bess tilted her head as she looked at him. "What makes you ask that?"

Will was honest. "This is a small town." He told her, "Generally, small towns are populated by a certain type of person. They are content with their life. You… don't appear to be one of them."

"Do I not?"

"I mean no offense." He told her, "To you or the people of the town. This could be a good life for those who choose it."

"But you think I want more?"

"More," he agreed, "or… different…"

Bess leaned back on her hands, surveying him, and Will had the distinct impression she was trying to read his soul. "I'll not deny I've dreamed of it." She admitted, "Travel… London… Paris… An exciting life where I do more than make beds and serve men ale."

"Given that opportunity, would you take it?"

"I must consider my father."

"Would he not allow you to leave?"

"Aye, he would." She replied, "But he needs me. And what would I do? We have no family I could go to, and what would I do for work? I'll be no one's doxy."

Bess tucked a wayward lock of her black hair behind her ear as the wind picked up slightly, and Will felt for her. It was evident that she felt trapped and could see no way to achieve what she desired. She picked up a green cloak that was sitting folded by her basket and fastened it around her shoulders. When her black eyes looked up to meet his, Will realised that he hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry, Bess." He gave her a wry smile, "I guess being a man really does make the world easier…"

"You just worked that one out?" She replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Eh…" he inclined his head, "Sorry again…"

"I guess you can't help it." He was relieved to hear amusement in her voice. Usually, Will was all too willing to allow serious conversations give way to jokes, but he didn't want to let this one go just yet. He met Bess' eyes again and held them. He wanted to tell her that he hoped she wouldn't remain trapped forever. He wanted to tell her that he wished that he could help. He genuinely cared that she felt that way, and he wanted her to know that. He didn't know how to tell her that without sounding inappropriate, however.

"Hold on to your dreams…"

Bess nodded and lifted her dark eyes to the sky. "One day." She murmured. As Will watched her another cold breeze ripped past and she shivered, drawing the green cloak tighter around herself. Will turned his own eyes to the sky and noticed the dark clouds rolling in from over the ocean.

"I think there may be a storm coming…" He said gently.

"Yes." Bess replied, her expression hardening. "I should probably be getting home."

Will jumped to his feet. "Allow me to escort you, Lady." He said in his most excessive gallant voice. She looked up at him, clearly hesitant. "I can get you home must faster than if you walk." He reasoned, extending a hand to her, "I hear the storms move quickly in this part of the country." Bess' dark eyes flicked toward the coast and slowly she lifted a hand to his. Will helped her to her feet and she fixed the light cloak she was wearing about herself as he bent to pick up her blanket and basket which he quickly fastened to his horse.

After a moment of consideration, Will pulled his heavy cloak from his horse and turned, wrapping it around Bess' shoulders. She flicked him a questioning look and he tried to look nonchalant. "I fear your own cloak is more suited to a warmer day, lady."

"Thank you."

Will mounted his horse and reached down to her. Bess took only a few seconds to finish fastening the cloak before she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up behind himself. "Hold tight." He told her, biting back a smile. Her hand slowly moved to his waist, grasping at his shirt as he kicked his horse into a canter. Resisting the urge to lay one of his own hands over hers, Will forced himself to take care with the path he took. He didn't know if Bess was a good rider or not, and he didn't want to make her fearful. He did however enjoy her grip on him as she pressed herself closer when they went up a ridge and the strong wind caught them full on. Will turned them left and urged his horse into a gallop down the hill and towards her father's inn.

* * *

Bess closed her eyes. She was a competent rider, but always felt uncertain on a horse when she shared with another, especially when she was not the one in control. When a cold wind ripped past them, Bess tried to control her chattering teeth. The storm was approaching quickly and she didn't know what she would have done if she had been caught out in it on foot. She might have sought shelter in the trees, or perhaps even made it to a nearby house. Neither would have been pleasant for riding out the whole storm. What would her father say if he could see her now, her arms around a man she had barely spent a few hours with in total. Pressing her face into Will's back, Bess hoped that nobody would be out here in this weather. If she were seen, it would surely cause some kind of scandal.

Shuddering as the rain began to fall, Bess tightened her hold on Will. His heavy cloak was warmer than her own and served as good protection against the biting wind , but it was not long before it was drenched with the icy rain and Bess' teeth began to chatter in earnest. Will placed a warm hand over her cold one against his stomach and she felt him glance over his shoulder at her. "Not far now." He called over the wind. She just nodded, her cheek still against his back as she tightened her arm around his waist once more. Will's warm hand ran up and down her arm in a clear attempt to warm her, and normally Bess was sure she would have retracted the arm, uncomfortable with such familiarity from someone she was not that familiar with, but the cold was seeping through her and she felt she needed his warmth. How was he still so warm when she could feel her own temperature plummeting?

"Are you alright, Bess?" she barely heard him over the wind and rain.

"I am fine." Bess replied, forcing her voice to maintain strength. She was fairly impressed with how steady she sounded. Opening her eyes against the rain running down her face, Bess was pleased to recognise the path they were on. She would be home in a minute or two. Blinking away some of the water that ran into her eyes, she wondered if she should invite Will inside out of the weather when they arrived. Surely, that would be the polite thing to do. She did not fancy facing her father's questioning however.

They slowed as they rode through the gate and then Will had pulled up hard on the reins and the horse came to a stop. He swung down and then reached up to help Bess slide down onto her feet in the mud. She took several hasty steps back until she was under the narrow awning of the inn. By the time she had blinked and wiped her face with a sleeve to be able to see clearly, Will had removed her blanket and basket from the horse and was setting them down by her feet. "Um… Would you like to come in and warm yourself by the fire? It should be well stoked by now…"

He smiled at her, his eyes friendly and warm even in the icy rain. "Aye, Bess. I would like that… but I must be getting back."

"Oh…" Bess looked past him and to the still darkening clouds, "In this weather? You'll catch your death."

Will shook his head, running a hand through his wet brown hair that, for once, looked dishevelled. "Not me." He replied, "Besides, it's not that far."

"If you're sure…"

He smiled at her again and Bess was sure she already felt warmer. "I am." He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a quick kiss to her skin, "Thank you for the thought." He told her, "I am glad that we had time to speak today. It was nice to get to know you better."

Bess was sure that scarlet flushed her cheeks now. They felt hot in comparison to the rest of her frozen face. "I am glad also."

Will took a step backwards into the rain and then turned and swung up into his saddle. "Your cloak…" Bess took a quick step toward him, but he shook his head.

"You keep it." He replied, "I'll collect it when I next visit." She stepped back under the awning, watching as Will pulled his horse around and kicked it into action, taking off out of the gate and disappearing into the rain. Bending, Bess picked up the basket and her blanket and headed inside. Her father was nowhere to be seen and Bess couldn't help her sigh of relief. She set the cloak and blanket over a chair by the fire to dry and then she hurried upstairs to have a hot bath and drive the cold from her bones before it could settle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bess unfastened the laces on her dress while she filled her bathtub with hot water. She struggled out of the wet heavy material as it clung to her skin. Moving across the room, she hung the dress over a rail before picking up one of her towels and turning back to the tub.

"Bess?" her name accompanied by loud thumping on the door made Bess jump. It was Tim. Bess clutched her towel to herself, almost afraid he would open the door. "Bess?" he called again, "Are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine." She managed to reply.

"I saw you return…"

"I'm fine, thank you." She repeated, "I'm just wet."

"Who was the man…?"

"Tim, I'm trying to take a bath!" Bess exclaimed a little exasperated. There was silence outside the door before Bess heard his footsteps move away down the hall. With relief, she set her towel down beside the bath and stepped into the water.

Sinking into the hot water, Bess closed her eyes in pleasure. She sank back, allowing her head to slip under the water before coming back up and pushing her hair back. It would be hours before the inn opened for the evening, so she had all the time in the world to relax and enjoy the warmth. She vaguely wondered how something as simple as hot water could feel like such extravagant luxury. Stretching a little, she allowed the heat to seep into her, soaking the cold from her bones. It was hard to believe that just fifteen minutes ago she had been freezing out in the rain. She could still hear the storm raging outside, wind and rain beating against the shutters. It was highly likely that the inn would be empty tonight except maybe for any unlucky travellers who had been caught out in the weather and who needed a warm place to stay for the night. Biting her lip, Bess wondered if Will would return tonight, although she didn't suppose that he would. There would be no sense in him coming out into the storm again just to get wet and cold once more.

Will was an interesting person. Out on the moors, she had wondered at the fact that she was not afraid of him, or even slightly wary. She trusted him, although she wasn't sure why. This made her wary, but still, he did not. Bess thought there was a distinct difference there. He had seemed genuinely interested in her. He had asked about her thoughts of the future and what she dreamed of doing. Bess didn't' think, in all of her years working at the inn, that any man had ever asked her anything of the sort. They weren't ever interested in anything beyond why she wasn't married yet. If they even bothered to ask that at all of course. Yet, Will had. What was more, he had actually seemed to listen and was interested in her answer. Bess felt heat in her cheeks that she was sure had nothing to do with the hot bath.

Who was he? She had asked him that the night they had met. He had replied that he was nobody of consequence, but that had simply been evasion. He dressed and spoke well, yet she knew that he was not nobility. Not from around here anyway. She sensed that while he had money now, he did not come from money. So, who was he and why was he here? Bess didn't even know what he did. Next time she saw him, she would find out. He had asked about her, and now she would do the same. Bess smiled to herself. How mysterious. The handsome stranger who had defended her against a Redcoat, and then saved her from a storm. Those lovely dark eyes had held such warmth and interest as he had listened to what she had to say. She felt a blush move down her throat as she remembered the way he had lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently before he had left. She definitely wanted to know more about Will.

* * *

He did not come that evening. He did not come the next. Bess began to wonder if perhaps he had gone back to where he had come from. She still had his cloak, however. She had washed it and dried it and it hung now by the inn door, waiting for him to show up and claim it.

By the time Bess had gotten out of her bath on the day of the storm, Tim had told her father all about the strange man who had brought her home in the rain. They had both been waiting for her when she had come downstairs. Bess had been rather annoyed at Tim. It was one thing for him to be concerned that she had arrived on a horse with a strange man, but to then tell her father about it… What right did he have to do that? Bess had bitten back her annoyance at the questioning and had assured her father that everything was fine. She had been caught by the sudden storm and had been offered a ride home. She had accepted because the man had been a patron of the inn that she was familiar with. The explanation had placated her father who had let the conversation go, but Tim had still looked unhappy. Bess had been close to telling him that what she did was none of his business, but had resisted. He was just concerned for her, and there was nothing wrong with that.

Nothing interesting had happened in the two days since. The storm had lasted over a day and so there had not been many people out on the road. Bess had spent this last evening telling Flora about her adventure out on the moors as they had a total of one patron and neither girl had anything useful to do. All night, Bess had kept one eye on the door, waiting for the moment Will would arrive. This had not gone unnoticed by the blonde girl who grinned widely at her.

"Do you fancy this young man?"

"I…" Bess blinked, "I… have to return his cloak."

Flora actually rolled her eyes. "You like him."

"I don't know him…"

"You like him all the same."

"You can't like someone you don't know."

"You can."

"Well, I can't."

Flora raised an eyebrow. "Well then…?"

Bess sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. "I… find him interesting." She replied slowly, "He's different… and I know that sounds ridiculous and cliché and like something from one of your novels… but he is. And I want to know more."

"That and he's very handsome." Flora smiled, and Bess felt her cheeks heat slightly.

"There is that…"

"Ah, I knew it." Flora was smug.

"I wouldn't go as far as 'I like him'." Bess replied, "But I am curious."

"Mmm…I predict that when you do know him you'll like him."

"Since when were you a seer…?" Bess replied drily.

"Since now."

"Very well." Bess smiled at her, "When will he return?"

"Soon."

"Along with Jaimes?"

Flora frowned for a moment. "Jaimes… not as soon as I'd like."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"At least I admit I like him." Flora smirked at her. "I like him very much."

"Alright. Are you going home now?"

"Yes." Flora jumped to her feet, "I'll have Tim take me. Tell your father not to worry."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Flora gave a wave and picked up her cloak as she headed back out through the kitchen.

Bess moved around the inn, tidying everything up and preparing to go up to bed. Her father dealt with the fire and then said goodnight to her while she grabbed some rubbish and carried it to the back door. The air was cool and the ground still relatively muddy after the storm, so she heard the soft footsteps approach her before she saw anything. Bess squinted into the darkness, wondering if perhaps Tim had forgotten something he needed to take Flora home.

"Elisabeth…"

"Will?" she recognised his brown hair as he stumbled into the light. She could tell from the way he moved and held himself that something was wrong. "What is it?"

He reached her and leaned against the wall, breathing hard. "Ow…"

She touched his arm, "You're hurt…"

"Yes…"

Casting a glance at the door, Bess figured that Roland was already in bed, as was her father. Tim was taking Flora home so there was nobody else about to help. "Come inside." She told him. He staggered slightly and Bess instinctively wrapped an arm around his waist to help him. "What have you done to yourself?" she asked. He gave a pained noise instead of an audible reply, and she figured she should probably get him sitting down before she tried to get any information out of him. "Here…" She helped him to a chair in the kitchen and then threw another small log on the fire.

"Thank you." He murmured as she turned to look him over in the flickering light. Will sat hunched slightly, his left arm curled around himself. His hair was dishevelled and his face bloody.

"What happened?" she asked, moving closer, "You look like you've been in a fight."

"I … fell from my horse."

Bess frowned and turned to fetch a few supplies she could use to clean him up. She managed to locate a few bandages and brought back a dish of hot water and a few clean cloths to clean the blood from his face. She had seen a few injuries from people who had fallen from horses and they could be quite serious.

"You need to take your coat off…"

Will let out a slow breath and tried to shrug one shoulder out of his coat. He gave a small grunt of pain and froze. "I might need help…"

Bess carefully took hold of the collar of his coat and gently helped him remove it. His left arm stayed tucked close to himself and she began to hope that he hadn't broken anything. She wouldn't be able to do anything to help that. "Alright," she began in her most soothing voice, "Let me see…"

Will turned his face up to look at her and Bess carefully pushed his hair back to be able to see where he was bleeding from. She soaked a cloth in warm water before she carefully began to clean some of it away, hoping to reveal the source. "I really appreciate the help…"

Bess nodded, "Did it happen nearby?"

"A little way off." He replied, "This was the closest place that I knew…"

"Lucky you."

He gave a wry sort of smile, "I'll say." He replied, "Where else could I have a beautiful woman see to my injuries?"

"Probably any house you came by…" Bess responded, relieved that the blood appeared to be coming from a series of small grazes and cuts along his cheek and up into his hair. His face was swollen slightly and she was sure that he would bruise. "There does not appear to be anything seriously wrong with your face."

"I'm relieved."

"What is wrong with your arm?"

He just made a face and Bess reached out to remove his shirt, noticing for the first time that the sleeve was soaked in blood. "…Will?"

She saw that he clenched his teeth as he prepared for the shirt to come up over his head. When she had pulled the shirt away, Bess felt her jaw drop. "Is that a gunshot wound?" Will made no answer, so she picked up the warm coth and began wiping away as much blood as she could. She was sure that she was right. The top of Will's left arm continued to bleed, even as she tried to clean it up. "It is… Isn't it?"

"Someone took a shot at me on the road." He replied, his voice low.

"Who?"

"I didn't stop to ask his name."

"Well…" she bit her lip, looking closer, "It appears that he mostly missed… this looks like a graze…"

"Are you telling me there is no bullet lodged in my shoulder…?"

"I think so."

"Fantastic."

"I think we have a salve that will speed the healing…" Bess turned and hurried to find what she needed.

* * *

Will clenched his teeth as pain ripped through his arm and up into his shoulder. He was lucky. He knew that. If there was no bullet in him, then the wound would just have to be cleaned and bandaged up and he would be fine. He felt rather bad lying to Bess. He hadn't just fallen from his horse. He and some of the others had attempted to hold up a smart looking carriage not far from here, but had underestimated the men inside. When they had realised their mistake, the boys had scattered and attempted to flee in all different directions. Will had heard a few shots go off, and then he had been hit. It was then he had fallen from his horse. Bess did not need to know all the details however.

He looked up as she hurried back toward him, a small jar in her hands. "This should help." She told him and he tried to smile. He then watched her as she sat in a chair by him and set about cleaning the wound. He had expected it to hurt more than it did. In his experience, cleaning the wound always seemed to hurt more than the actual injury. Bess was careful however. She moved slowly and her touch was gentle. He could tell that she was trying not to hurt him. "Thank you…" he murmured, and she just nodded as she applied whatever it was in the jar to his wound. She then picked up one of the bandages she had found and set to work, bandaging him up. He continued to watch her face, her concentration evident.

"You should report what happened." She said after a few minutes.

"To the redcoats?"

She made a face. "Someone needs to be told… you could have been killed."

"I'll think on it." He replied.

Bess finished securing the bandage before looking him over once more. "Apart from the gunshot, everything else appears to be superficial…"

"Thank you."

"If you require a room, I can…"

"No, thank you."

Her black eyes met his. "You're hurt…"

"Yes, but I should get back." He needed to see if everybody else was okay. "Jaimes will be worried about me." Bess' face was neutral. "I really do appreciate your help…" he winced as he got to his feet, "Honestly… I would have been in trouble without you."

"I'll get your cloak." She replied, turning and hurrying away again. Will eyed his bloodied shirt and decided that he didn't need to put it back on. He instead pulled his coat on and then took his cloak from Bess when she returned.

"It… smells… clean." He observed.

"I washed it." She said simply. "With soap."

He couldn't help a small laugh. "It has been a while since it has seen soap, aye…" He fastened it around himself and then looked toward the door. "I shall keep you no longer…"

"Very well…"

Bess followed him to the door and he turned to face her once again, "Elisabeth…" he lifted her hand to his lips once again and pressed a soft kiss to her skin. She just looked at him, and Will couldn't help himself. He let go of her hand and bent quickly to her, kissing her gently on the cheek. "Thank you." He smiled at the stunned look on her face and then stepped out the door and into the night.

* * *

Bess did not remember how she got upstairs and into her bed. But she lay there now, with the moonlight streaming in through the shutters and thought back over the evening. It had seemed that nothing of interest had happened until everybody else had gone to bed and Will had appeared. It was scary that somebody had just taken a shot at him in the dark. The roads really were becoming more and more unsafe of late. She was glad that he would be alright. The wound wasn't too serious, and in a couple of days he would be fine and would be able to go about his business as usual. She still did not know what that was, however. What she did know was that he was kind and that he treated her with more respect than many people she had known before. She might not know what he did to earn coin, but Bess felt as if she was beginning to know him as a person. The fact that he had still been polite and courteous to her despite being in obvious pain told her a lot. She had seen men turn savage over less.

As Bess rolled onto her side, she smiled. She was glad that he was okay. Her mind played over the way that he had kissed her cheek before he left and she felt her smile widen. Flora was right, she decided. She did like him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was two days before Will left the house. When he had returned late the night he had been shot, it had been to find that the others were all okay. Thomas had hit his head when his horse had stumbled in the dark and he had tumbled to the road, but other than a scraped up face and a severe headache, the man was fine. They had all been rather relieved to see Will alive, as Jaimes had seen him hit when they had all scattered in the dark. The moment he had come through the door, Jaimes had wrapped him in a hug, earning a pained hiss from Will. He had had to explain to them all that he had made it to the inn and had been taken care of there. After they had all been assured that he was fine, they had reviewed their criteria for targeting carriages and gone to bed.

It had taken over a day for Will to be able to move in a way that didn't cause him immense pain. It had seemed like too much of a risk for him to be seen around the town quite obviously in pain and so he had not gone anywhere. If someone had made any sort of connection between him and the attempted robbery that had ended in gunfire out on the roads, he could put the whole band at risk. And so, it wasn't until two days later that he dared venture into the town.

"How do you feel?"Jaimes asked him, turning to meet his eyes as they walked up the road toward civilisation. Will smiled at his friend.

"Perfectly well, thank you." He replied, "Healing quite nicely I believe."

"Ah," Jaimes spun back around, not breaking stride, "I suppose it didn't hurt that you somehow managed to find yourself in the hands of that pretty innkeeper girl."

"Bess."

"Bess," Jaimes agreed, "Trust you to wind up there."

Will smiled at him again. "I should thank her." He said, wondering how he might do so. He knew he had said the words, he had repeated them several times that night. He knew she had heard him. Somehow, it felt inadequate however. What could he do?

"You should thank her." Jaimes agreed, nodding and turning to look at him once more, "You could take her some cake. It's probably a luxury she doesn't have all that often."

"Cake?" Will smirked, "I don't know about that." He didn't think that Bess and her father were hard done by. The Inn was well maintained and they did good business from it. Bess wore clothing that, while not new, was not shabby and worn too much. "If she wanted cake, she would probably have it." He would put more thought into this. He would find something more meaningful and more lasting than cake.

"Flora would probably like some cake." Jaimes mused, still walking up the street as Will paused.

"Why don't you take her some, then." He suggested, eyeing a nearby shop as an idea came to mind.

"I might, you know."

"Wonderful. I shall meet you back here soon." Will murmured, hurrying off before Jaimes could reply.

* * *

The night cooled quickly once the sun went down and Bess made sure to bring a sufficient amount of firewood into the inn in order to stoke the fire well. A few travellers from the road had stopped for the night, but after word of the recent robberies had begun to spread there were quite a few less people from the actual town. She had just begun to consider the impact this would have on them and had thought to ask her father if they should be getting worried when he came to her, smiling widely. Bess looked at him, waiting for him to tell her what it was that had him so cheery. Flora was far more impatient than she and spoke up first.

"Go on, then, Mister Perrin," She grinned, "What's got you so happy?"

"We have just had word from Lady Rochester." He beamed at Bess. "She will be passing through the day after tomorrow."

Bess nodded in understanding. For the last ten or so years, Lady Rochester had stayed at the inn on her way to London to visit her children and grandchildren. She travelled with the majority of her house and always required upward of five rooms. She was a kind and generous lady and by the time she moved on, Bess and her father had made roughly a month's takings from her party. A few weeks later she stayed again on her way home. They were extremely fortunate to have return business from the Lady and looked forward to her visits each year, not only for the wealth she brought. Smiling at her father, Bess leaned against the bar. "The day after tomorrow, you say?"

"Indeed." Her father replied, "Would you escort her from the town?"

"Always happy to." Bess smiled. She did enjoy Lady Rochester's visits. The woman appeared to have taken an interest in Bess and she was interesting to talk to. Lady Rochester had lived an active and adventurous life and she always told the best stories.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Bess was in a good mood thinking of Lady Rochester's visit and with only a few weary and cold travellers, the inn was rather quiet and peaceful. Flora had given her a new book to read and she was eager to get upstairs and begin it as she wasn't too tired yet. She put a log on the fire, deciding to let it burn during the night and gave her father a small wave as he headed upstairs. Moving around the inn, doing a last sweep to clean up anything she had missed, Bess froze when she heard a small knocking sound. She listened, not moving, wondering if she had imagined the sound. Upon hearing it again, she hurried for the kitchen door out the back, wondering if Tim needed something. When she opened the door thought, it wasn't the ostler waiting outside.

"Will…" She stepped out of the door toward him, "Are you okay?" without thinking, she had raised a hand to his shoulder. "It has been days…"

"Aye, I'm fine."

Bess retracted her hand quickly, feeling herself blush and unable to read the look in his eyes as he smiled at her. "I am glad…" she said softly, dropping her gaze. Her breath caught in her throat when one of his hands was suddenly beneath her chin, lifting her face to look at him once more.

"I took some rest for a few days until I was able to move freely without much pain." He smiled at her again, "I am healing well, thanks to you."

"I did nothing…"

"You did." He replied, "And that is why I am here. I had to thank you."

"No…" She shook her head, "That is not necessary."

"I think it is."

Bess watched him reach into his coat pocket and draw a small brown paper package out. He fussed with it for a moment, straightening it and apparently trying to make it more presentable and then he held it out to her. She bit her bottom lip. Glancing up to meet his eyes once more, Bess gingerly took the parcel. Carefully, she opened it and tipped the contents into her open palm.

"Oh… Thank you…" She looked down at the dark red ribbon in her hand, feeling herself blush nearly as darkly. "It's lovely."

"I thought it would suit you well." Will lifted the ribbon from her palm and gently took hold of the long braid trailing over Bess' shoulder. Silently, he tied the ribbon around the end of the braid in a delicate bow, and Bess could hear her thundering heartbeat in her ears. "I know that it isn't much when you consider that you may well have saved my life, but I did not want the sentiment to go unspoken."

Bess looked up at him, praying that he couldn't see the colour of her cheeks in the faint moonlight. "Thank you." She managed to choke out, "I really am glad you are doing well…" She wanted to roll her eyes at herself, but she didn't know what else to say. She had no idea what to make of this situation. No man had ever bought her a ribbon before. What did it mean? What was the expected social etiquette for this kind of thing? She was confused and flustered and she really hoped that he couldn't tell. On the other hand, she didn't want to seem indifferent and unmoved. What if he thought that she didn't care? She definitely did care. "I… um…can I… if I hug you is that okay? I mean, will it hurt your shoulder… but also is that okay?" Bess actually did roll her eyes at herself the moment that mess escaped her lips. Will gave a soft laugh however, and then nodded.

"That is okay…"

Bess took a small step toward him and Will smiled warmly at her. Slowly, she went up on her toes and carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders, careful of the wound she knew would still be tender. She felt his warm arms come around her waist and her eyes closed in comfort. Her heart continued to pound in her ears and she was just about light headed when she let him go.

"I suppose I should let you get up to bed." He said gently. "It is quite late."

"Yes…" Bess glanced over her shoulder into the kitchen. "It is rather late." She didn't move when he lifted a hand to take hold of the end of her braid once again. He wound it around his finger and Bess watched him silently. Will stroked her hair with his thumb before looking back up to meet her gaze, and Bess felt her breath catch in her throat at the way he was looking at her. "Ah…" she tried to formulate any kind of sentence, but could come up with nothing. What was happening here?

Blinking, Will took a step back, letting go of her braid. "I'm going…" he murmured. Bess' own hands took hold of the end of her braid and she nodded. He took another step back and then appeared to hesitate. She tilted her head, wondering what he was doing, and then before she could ask, Will had moved forward again and had slipped a hand around the back of her neck as he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. Then he was gone.

Bess stood in the doorway, staring into the dark for several minutes. Slowly, Bess turned and went back inside, locking the door behind her. She purposefully went upstairs and to bed, settling herself beneath the covers, all the while chewing on her bottom lip as she went over everything in her mind. Will had brought her a gift. Sure, it could have just been a simple thank you for helping him the other night, but then there had been the ardent way he had been looking at her. At first she hadn't been able to identify the look in his eyes, but now she could. Her father had used to look at her mother that way. Bess hadn't seen that look in a long time. Will had done more than just look at her, however. Heat rose in her cheeks at the thought of the way he had touched her; at the way his fingers had moved over her hair, smoothing it around his finger. Bess was no expert in these matters, but she was reasonably certain that the man held an interest in her. What was more, judging by her reactions to him and the fact that she had been able to think of little else lately, she was fairly confident that that interest was returned.

Running a hand over her face, Bess frowned. She had to be cautious. She knew that men were not always truthful about these matters and that young women fell victim to their pretence all too often. Will was a handsome man. She had no doubt that if he wanted to fool a woman, he would have absolutely no problem in finding someone who would be all too willing to climb into his bed after five minutes. How did men go about this? Gift giving and flirtation? She frowned again. How could she be sure that Will wasn't trying to fool her?

That look. Bess had seen fake emotion. She had seen hundreds of men and women in the inn over the years trying to make someone else believe they were attracted to them or in love with them. The way Will had looked at her had not been one of those looks. There was also the way he had kissed her. He had kissed her forehead. He had had the opportunity for more. He had moved quickly and before she had had the time to react or to back away, but he had been the one to put measure on the moment. He had been the one to pull back. Bess smiled gently. If Will had been after something devious or immoral, he had had the opportunity to take it. He had not.

As sleep began to claim her, Bess decided that the next time she got to talk to Will she would ask him what he wanted. He was clearly making no effort to hide his interest, so why should she? She much preferred to be straightforward about it. Bess didn't think she was one for the games some women in Flora's novels played. If Will had real interest in her, he would tell her. Then they would discuss what would happen next. She hoped he would come tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note:

Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The sun was bright and warm the day Lady Rochester was due in the town. Bess was up early and ready to go before her father had even come down for the day. Lady Rochester usually liked to be escorted from the town in her own carriage, so Bess had the option to either walk into town or to take a horse in and have one of Lady Rochester's people ride it back. She opened a few of the shutters and stepped back as the bright sunlight streamed into the inn. Sometimes if the patrons of the inn wanted breakfast, they liked sitting at the tables by the windows to enjoy the sun. They had only had one stay last night and he had told her that he probably wouldn' t be having breakfast before he left, but she liked to brighten things up just the same.

By the time her father had come downstairs, she had swept the floors and set things up for the day. She was just picking up her riding bag when he caught her in a hug. "Be careful." He told her, "You're a good girl."

"Thanks, papa." Bess murmured, smiling at him when he released her. Her father's hand stroked down her cheek for a second.

"I am lucky to have such a wonderful daughter."

Bess looked into his dark eyes for a moment before it clicked. "Today was her birthday…" Her father pressed his lips together for a moment and Bess hugged him again. "I don't have to go… We can send Tim…" She could hardly believe she had forgotten that her Mother's birthday was coming up. She hadn't thought about it in maybe a month.

"No." he released her again, "Lady Rochester is expecting you." He told her, "And your mother would never want us to wallow."

Bess nodded. "You're right." She told him, "I shall be back this afternoon." Taking a step back, Bess smiled at him before turning and heading outside. She had decided to take a horse. That way, she would be quicker and able to be home earlier.

Tim had tried to convince her to allow him to go, but Bess had talked her way out of that. She did not need an escort, and she did not want to have to talk all the way into town. Her mother would have been forty-three today. How could she not have realised as soon as she had awoken? She had had many other things on her mind of late, but it seemed inexcusable that she forget this. A little disappointed in herself, Bess rode quickly into town.

When she arrived, she quickly headed to the spot Lady Rochester liked to meet her at, and was pleased to see the woman's coach already waiting. Dismounting, Bess looked around. The woman herself was nowhere to be seen, so Bess tethered her horse and decided to wander a bit.

After about fifteen minutes, Bess went back to Lady Rochester's coach and was relieved to see several of her staff loading the coach with parcels. Evidently, Lady Rochester had decided to do a little shopping.

"Ah! Bess, darling!"

"Lady Rochester," Bess smiled as a tall grey haired woman came down the nearby steps and toward her, her hands outstretched. Taking the lady's hands, Bess greeted her.

"I am sorry if I have kept you waiting, lovely. I have just been sitting for so long and I needed to stretch my legs."

"It was no problem." Bess replied, "I enjoyed the walk."

Lady Rochester smiled and led Bess toward the coach. "Nevertheless, let us delay no longer. I am sure your father is eager to have you home."

"He will be, yes."

Bess climbed into the coach after Lady Rochester and seated herself comfortably on one of the cushioned seats. It was a fine coach. But then, Lady Rochester had the finest of everything. Bess didn't think the woman was actually related to the king or any of his family, but she was certainly one of the wealthiest women in the country. There were murmured instructions outside, and Bess saw one of Lady Rochester's men mount her own horse before the carriage began to move. She watched the street give way to the familiar road to the inn for several minutes before looking back to the woman sitting across from her.

"Tell me, Bess," Lady Rochester began, "What has life held for you of late?"

"Well," Bess mused, wondering what could possibly be of interest to the older woman, "I am afraid that nothing has changed since you were last with us… You are undoubtedly aware of the simplicities of life this far from London…"

"Nothing at all?" Lady Rochester waved a hand, "There must be something. No exciting visitors at your inn? Is Flora still flitting around looking for romance everywhere? Any young men chasing after you?"

Giving a slight laugh, Bess smiled. She was always surprised and pleased that Lady Rochester remembered such details about her life. She was certain that no other fine lady would remember the names of her friends and other such things that most would find inconsequential or beneath their notice. "Flora is definitely still looking for romance everywhere." She gave the other woman a grin, "And usually finds it."

"I would imagine that one finds whatever she looks for." Lady Rochester replied, and Bess gave a nod of agreement. "She will always have a passion for life and see everything as a potential adventure."

"That sounds like Flora,"

"You are more cautious…" Lady Rochester's grey eyes met Bess' and the woman smiled, "You weigh everything back and forth before making a decision…"

"I… like to consider the options…" Bess twisted her hands, struck by the fact that this woman who saw her once a year appeared to know her so well, appeared to see her more clearly than others who saw her everyday.

"There's nothing wrong with that." The woman said, tilting her head, "Just don't let yourself grow too accustomed to talking yourself out of everything. Every once and a while you have to take the opportunity for adventure and the unknown."

"Out here?" Bess asked, gesturing to the window, "There isn't that much of the unknown out here…"

Lady Rochester raised an eyebrow, "There is an element of it everywhere." She smiled at Bess, "Did I ever tell you about my time in Paris?"

Bess had drawn her knees up to her chest, comfortable on the cushions as she listened to Lady Rochester's tale. She really did always love hearing the woman's stories of her life and adventures. She had been to many places across Europe and seen many extraordinary things. Bess could only dream of such adventures, or read about them in novels. She was watching the woman, wide eyed, as Lady Rochester told her about the time she had to flee the city to escape unrest as the city folk had become more and more unhappy with the nobles and the way they were being treated, when suddenly shouting was heard from outside the carriage.

Bess looked toward the window as Lady Rochester broke off from her story. Unable to help a gasp, Bess flinched back as she caught sight of several men in masks quickly gaining on them. Lady Rochester's men were clearly in a panic, trying to work out what to do, but there wasn't much to be done as they could not outrun men on horseback with a coach such as this. Bess stared at the window, trying to process the fact that they were about to be held up by a band of highwaymen. She should have foreseen this possibility with all the stories of late. She should have allowed Tim to accompany her, and brought others as well. Of course Lady Rochester's coach would be a target for these criminals, she was well known as a wealthy woman in these parts. She had no doubt been spotted in town and caused a stir.

"Ah…" She looked to the older woman, "Highwaymen…"

"Daring to rob me…?" Lady Rochester raised an eyebrow.

"There have been incidents recently…" Bess murmured, her eyes going back to the window as her blood began to pound in her ears. "I hadn't thought… I never had anything they could want…"

"And you shan't." the older woman said crisply, taking Bess' hand in her own. "They'll want money and jewellery from me." Bess turned to meet her steely gaze, "But you… The moment we come to a stop, you're going to slip out this window." She pulled the window on the side of the carriage open, "You're going to drop quietly to the ground and run. You're going to get to the trees there and you're going to hide, Bess. Do you understand me?"

"Hide?"

"These men are criminals, Bess." She said firmly, "I've seen men like them before. You're young and attractive, and we're not going to give them cause to lay a hand on you. They're not going to see you, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, now take your shoes off so you can run."

Bess slipped her shoes off and Lady Rochester put them quickly in a bag on the seat beside herself. The shouting outside had become more urgent and both women jumped as a pistol was fired and the carriage began to slow. Bess could barely breathe now and she was sure that her heart was going to break through her ribs at any moment. Lady Rochester took her hand once more. "Stay hidden until I come for you."

"Okay…" She drew a shaky breath and moved toward the window. Lady Rochester moved behind her to block any view through the door on the other side.

"Move quickly, Bess."

As the carriage came to a halt, Bess managed to get both her feet through the window and tried to gracefully drop to the ground. She was impressed with herself for not falling and landing in a heap, but that feeling vanished as the moment she turned to try and run a hand closed around her upper arm and held her firmly.

"Nice try, Lady." Bess was pulled back around behind the carriage as she let out a shriek and tried to pull free from the man holding her. "Stop it!" He said, "I'm not going to hur-" Bess swung around toward the man and struck him across the face in an attempt to make him release her. He staggered slightly and his hold on her weakened. She heard Lady Rochester's indignant voice from around the corner.

"Do not touch that girl!"

Bess yanked her arm free of the man's grip and turned to run again, but he had caught hold of her dress. She turned and swung at him again, but he was ready and jerked back at the last instant, surprise in his brown eyes. "Be-"

Bess snatched the mask from his face before he could react and her blood went cold. Will. She gaped at him, horrified.

They stared at one another for a good long minute, neither one able to move. The colour drained from Will's face until he was nearly as white as the crisp linen shirt he wore beneath his velvet coat. Nevertheless, it was Will who found his voice first. "Bess…"

"You…" She breathed, her eyes wide, "You…? You're…a…" her breathing quickened in panic, "You're... No…"

"Bess…" he began again.

"No…" She staggered backward, away from him. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her thoughts and get her breathing back under control, but her breaths were still coming too quickly and she was beginning to feel lightheaded. "No…" She turned away from him, unable to think.

"Bess, please…" His tone was desperate, and Bess cast a glance over her shoulder at him as another shout was heard from the other side of the coach.

"Have you got her?"

Will flinched and quickly replaced his mask. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He said quietly.

"Why should I believe that?" She retorted, her head spinning. She sway slightly on the spot and then his hand was beneath her elbow, steadying her.

"I give you my word." He replied softly, leading her around the coach.

"The word of a criminal is worthless." She was satisfied by his lack of reply to that and tried to hold her head high and defiant as she marched around toward Lady Rochester who wrapped protective arms around her the instant she was in reach.

"You get your hands off her." The woman said sharply.

"Calm down, old woman." One of the men nearby said, his pistol pointed at one of Lady Rochester's men. Bess continued to try and get her breathing under control, but it was a slower process than she would have liked. Her eyes found Will again, standing with the others, his pistol in hand as he stared back at her. He looked panicked himself, she decided. That pleased her.

"You lay a hand on this girl again, and you'll have me to answer to." Lady Rochester declared.

"We're not rapists!" Will's snapped reply made Bess jump and Lady Rochester rubbed her back calmingly.

"How can one tell?" the older woman said, her voice saccharine, "You're holding two women at gunpoint."

Will put his pistol away and the blond man beside him moved closer. "We're after coin only." Bess flicked a glance at the man moving closer, and then looked again. Jaimes. Her jaw dropped and she looked back to Will who was watching her with apprehension. He had clearly seen her make that connection and was slowly shaking his head. She stood a little straighter and Lady Rochester's arms fell from around her. The older woman took hold of her hand and stood defiantly beside her, staring down the men looking at them.

"You want coin?" Lady Rochester asked, reaching into her dress. She withdrew a small purse and tossed it at Jaimes. "There."

"Th-thank you." Jaimes caught the purse and held it loosely, looking around at Will.

"Please get back into your coach." Will said, moving toward them. "Your men have been tied up. Once we have ridden on you can untie them." He took a small knife from his pocket and bent, sticking it into the earth, "You can use this to cut them free. We will be long gone by then."

Bess stared at him until Lady Rochester pulled her toward the coach and made her step up into it before herself. Sitting lightly on the seat she tried to shake herself from the haze surrounding her. How could she not have made the connection? Will appeared just as tales of highwaymen began around the town. He came to her one night bearing a gunshot wound. He never properly answered a question on who he was. It was all obvious to her now and she felt rather stupid.

She had not realised they were gone until Lady Rochester got out of the coach and went for the knife Will had left. The woman then marched to the front of the coach and began cutting her men free. Bess followed behind her silently. Despite everything swirling around in her head, she couldn't help but admire the woman. Lady Rochester was even more impressive than Bess had previously given her credit for.

Once the men had been freed and had assured Lady Rochester that they were all in fact unharmed, they continued on their way to the inn. Bess remained silent aside from promising the older woman that she too was unharmed and had not been mistreated. Lady Rochester had then seen fit to allow her to remain lost in her own thoughts for the rest of the ride.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The light spilled through Bess' open window and played against the wall as Bess lay upon her bed. She eyed her casement, wondering if she should get up and close the window against the cool breeze that was beginning to build. Upon returning home with Lady Rochester, Bess' father had let her retire to her room to rest. She had spent a time assuring him that she was unharmed and that Lady Rochester had protected her very well. Once he had been satisfied, she had been allowed to go upstairs and recover.

Bess had spent several hours lying on her bed, watching the light and shadows creep across her wall. She had no idea what she was going to do. She had no idea how she felt.

Last night she had decided that she had an interest in Will and that he likely returned her interest. That had been before she had known he was a criminal. A highwayman. Highwaymen were murderers as well as thieves, and they were usually more than that. She recalled Will's earlier vehement insistence that they were not rapists and she bit her lip. He had seemed offended by the very idea. Perhaps even criminals had their moral lines. Rolling onto her side, Bess sighed and brought her hand up to rest her cheek in her palm.

She hadn't been afraid. Bess tried to make sense of that. Once she had pulled the mask from his face and discovered that it had been Will, she hadn't been afraid any more. Horrified and shocked, yes. But, not afraid. Her fear had vanished the instant she had recognised him. Was she really that ridiculous that she would make excuses for him now? Just because she had thought she liked the man did not mean that it was okay he was a highwayman. He might have turned around and killed her at any moment. Releasing another sigh, Bess rolled her eyes. She knew that wasn't true.

What would she do if he came to the inn tonight? Did she even want him to? She didn't know how she might react the next time she saw him. Now that he had been identified, however, Bess realised that he might flee. They wore masks for a reason and now he might fear she would turn him in, he would probably pack and leave. Would she turn him in? Should she? Bess frowned at the sinking feeling that thought brought about in her chest. She did not want him to leave, she realised. Maybe she really was ridiculous.

They hadn't hurt her. They hadn't hurt Lady Rochester or any of her men. They had done nothing other than take money, and Jaimes had even told them they were only after coin. Theft was illegal and wrong, but she didn't think it was the worst crime in the world. Did everybody escape them so lightly however? They carried weapons. Were they just for show? Bess didn't think so.

* * *

Will cantered up the road toward the inn. He wasn't certain about this. When Bess had pulled his mask away earlier in the day he was sure his heart had stopped beating for a good long while. He had been so surprised when he had seen her face that he hadn't been prepared for her to lash out like she had. He couldn't believe that she had been in that coach. Jaimes had heard talk of a rich lady passing through the town on her way to London and they had taken the opportunity. Will had not expected Bess to be there at all. She didn't usually escort patrons of the inn from town. He was certain he had the worst luck in the world.

As the lights from the inn came into view, Will slowed his horse further. He really wasn't certain about this. Bess had looked utterly horrified when she had realised who he was. She had said that a criminal's word was worthless. There was no way she would trust him now. Any affection she may have been developing for him was surely gone. Will drew a slow, deep breath, trying to organise his thoughts. What was he doing?

He had kept it from the others; the fact that he had been identified. If they had known, they would have left the instant they had gotten home. But, Will didn't want to. Not until he had spoken to Bess. He liked her, plain and simple. He had to know what she thought of him now. He had to know if she could accept what she knew now. He had to know what she would do. Would she keep silent? Would she tell someone who he was? Would she even want to speak to him?

His growing unease only doubled as he made his way quietly though the gate. Casting his eyes around for the ostler, Will was pleased that the man was nowhere in sight. It was late, afterall. Maybe the man had gone to take Flora home. "Finally, some luck for today." He murmured, dismounting and turning to look at the inn. He could walk in the front door, but he wasn't sure about the reception he would receive. There could be redcoats in there, and if Bess decided that she wanted nothing to do with him she could potentially give him up right then and there. For a moment he wondered what would happen to him if he was caught. Would they hang him or would it be transportation? He didn't dwell on that for long. It didn't bare thinking about.

Trying not to be too much of a creep, Will moved toward a low window and peered inside, hoping to get a glimpse of Bess. As he had predicted, she was behind the bar. He scanned the rest of the room quickly, noting that there didn't appear to be any redcoats tonight. Will's eyes returned to Bess, and he watched as she lifted her long black hair up onto her head and secured it back out of her face. She really was lovely. Someone walked past the window and Will took a hasty step back into the darkness. After a few seconds he moved closer again and saw Bess give a friendly smile to someone as they headed upstairs.

The fiery older woman whose coach they had held up earlier had now approached Bess and was talking to her. Bess nodded and gestured to the stairs and the woman headed their way. Will stepped back again, thinking he had been right. They were surely closing soon. Perhaps he could find another way inside and wait until everyone had gone to bed. Then he would be able to talk to Bess alone. Almost as soon as he had the thought he dismissed it. She was already horrified that he was a criminal. Sneaking into her home without her knowledge and confronting her alone without warning was definitely not the way to help her see him in any other light than as someone to be avoided. He did not want to be someone she was afraid of. That was very important, Will realised. He would find another way.

Will watched and waited. Slowly the few patrons inside the inn either left or headed upstairs for the evening. He had just begun to wonder how late it was getting and when that ostler would be returning when the last man inside climbed the stairs and Bess was left alone. Will thought about heading inside, but he did not want Bess to feel like he was intruding on her or invading her space in any way. He did not want her feeling defensive or like she needed to protect herself. He did not want to be a trespasser to her. The conversation needed to be on her terms.

Deciding that a normal, regular person would just knock on the door, Will headed around to the kitchen door that he had used before and gave a knock. There was silence from inside and after a few moments, he knocked again. He could tell by the look on Bess' face when she opened the door, that she had not expected to see him standing on the doorstep.

"I thought you were Tim." She said after a moment. A flash of jealousy passed through Will.

"Would you have preferred him?"

Bess didn't answer. She put a hand on her hip and looked at him silently. Will put his hands behind his back to resist touching her. "Bess, I…" He didn't know where to start. She didn't help him. Her black eyes simply stared at him, waiting for him to get to the point. That was something at least. She hadn't slammed the door in his face. Will pressed on. "I need to speak with you."

"You are speaking with me." She replied crisply.

"Yes, I know…. I…" he ran a hand through his hair, looking imploringly at her. "Is everyone gone?" he asked, "To bed, I mean…"

Bess cast a glance over her shoulder. "The guests and my father are upstairs…"

"And this… Tim?"

She looked past him toward the stables. After a moment, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Come inside so I can close the door." Will's heart leapt.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked lightly as he followed her inside and to the fire in the kitchen. "Being alone with a criminal is dangerous…" She didn't laugh, but just looked at him silently again. Will twisted his hands, looking back at her. What could he say? "I…"

"Why have you come, Will?" Bess' voice was steady and she sounded tired. "Why have you come?"

Will drew a slow breath. He needed to just be honest. There would be no trying to be clever or skirt around the issue. He would be honest and then see where they stood. "Today… must have been a shock for you…" he began.

"I'll wager it was for you, too." She replied, "I don't suppose you expected your secret to be found out."

"I would have told you." He replied softly, "When the time was right… When you knew me a little better…"

Bess tilted her head, looking at him. He willed her to understand. They hadn't known each other that long. He couldn't just go telling his biggest secret to people left and right. Not when the cost might be his life, or the lives of those he cared for.

"You're a highwayman." She murmured, frowning. "That's not what I…" Will watched her try and fit that piece of information into what she thought she knew of him. "I thought…" she shook her head and broke off.

"Elisabeth," Will moved slightly closer, "We're not bad people." Her dark eyes flicked up to him, but she didn't move back, "We don't hurt people. Not if we can help it. We never lay a hand on women or children… We're only after coin." He looked pleadingly at her, "And we only take it from those who can afford it…"

Bess raised an eyebrow at him "What are you telling me? That you're Robin Hood? Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor?"

Will tilted his head, "Not exactly." He replied, "We're raising funds… to help with the damage done by the Redcoats…"

"You're what?" Bess blinked at him, "Are… are you serious?"

"It's why we're here…" he told her, "Jaimes' aunt wrote and told him what was happening here… We can help."

Bess glanced uncomfortably around. "You're raising money against the King's Men. Against the King. That's treason…"

Will tilted his head again, looking down at her. "Well… to help people hurt by the King's Men… not in building a force against him…"

"You'll hang just the same…"

"Only… only if caught." Will's voice was barely above a whisper. "If someone who knows who I am lets that information be known…" he looked at her intently. "You won't give me up, will you Bess?"

Bess stared at him for a minute, and Will's heartbeat thundered anxiously in his ears. He could see the moment she made her decision, and then she slowly shook her head. "I'll not give you up." Will gave a relieved smile and reached out, touching his fingertips to her sleeve.

"Thank you."

Bess sat down in a chair by the fire and gestured at the other one. Will took a seat.

"I…I was worried." He told her hesitantly, "about what you thought…"

"Of you?" she asked, and Will nodded. "Being a highwayman…" Will nodded again, "Thief…" Bess began, looking him over, "I wouldn't go as far as to say I can't see you having ever killed a man… But I don't think you're a murderer…"

"I am no murderer…" he agreed

"I think you're a good person." She told him, and Will met her eyes once more.

"Did you think that before?" he asked, and Bess nodded once, "And now?"

"It's not changed."

"You're not afraid of me?"

"I'm not." Bess tucked a lock of hair that had escaped the bun atop her head back behind an ear, "I wouldn't be sitting her with you if I were." Will just looked at her in wonder. Not only would she keep his identity to herself, but she thought he was a good person and was not afraid of him. He could have danced.

"I'm relieved."

"So… you're not leaving?" She asked and he smiled widely at her.

"Were you worried that I was?" He was pleased to see colour rise in her cheeks and her dark eyes dropped to her knees. Will scooted closer until he sat on the edge of his chair, his eyes intent upon her. On a whim, he held a hand out to her and after only a moment, Bess took it, her eyes returning to him. "I'm not going anywhere." He told her gently. She nodded, a light smile forming on her lips. Will ran his thumb lightly over the back of Bess' hand before he wondered if he was being inappropriate and let her go. He watched her stifle a yawn and then he got to his feet.

"I'm keeping you up." He said, "I should let you get to bed." Bess nodded and followed him back to the door. He pulled it open and looked out into the darkness before turning back to her. "Bess, I'm sorry. For today." He told her, "I didn't mean for you to find out that way… and I'm sorry for any fear or stress you suffered… If I could undo it…" He looked at her when she lay a hand on his arm.

"No harm suffered." She replied quietly. "I'm glad you're not a scoundrel." He gave a soft laugh.

"Thank you." He breathed, "For keeping my secret…"he looked down at Bess and she just nodded, meeting his gaze. He moved closer and she held her ground, her eyes not leaving his. Without realising he'd lifted his hand, Will found his fingers trailing up her arm and then he'd bent, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. He felt her hand light at his waist and then he stepped back into the doorway, his eyes on her face once more. "I'll see you again." He told her, smiling when her eyes flickered up to meet his quickly and she nodded. Will took another step back, resisting the urge to touch her again. "Goodnight, Elisabeth."

"Goodnight, Will."

A light sprinkle of rain came down as Will turned and hurried toward his horse. He mounted as quickly as he could and hurried across the inn yard and out through the gate. He could not have asked for a better response than he had received from Bess tonight. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. He didn't think he had properly been able to draw breath since she had pulled the mask from his face, but he could breathe easily now. As he rode into the darkness he realised that he had been more concerned about how her opinion of him may have changed and what she now thought of him was far more pressing than if she intended to turn him in. Now that she had told him that she thought he was a good person, Will knew that he would be able to sleep easily. He would definitely be trying his best to see her again tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Will laughed as he urged his horse faster. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he grinned at Jaimes. "Not bad!" the younger boy called to him. "They nearly got a look at Theodore, though!" Will nodded then ducked as a shot rang out behind them. Evidently, they were being pursued by those they had just robbed. He knew that they should have double checked for pistols. The men of this group had put up a fair struggle, and had seemed downright offended by the fact that a band of highwaymen had dared to steal from them. Will thought they could definitely have spared the coin. The entire group were a bunch of fops. He didn't suppose that a single one of the men had done a hard days work in their lives.

Another shot rang out and Will ducked again. "They're gaining on us. Go!" he yelled around at Jaimes. "Meet you back at the house!" He had a brief glimpse of Jaimes' coat disappearing off to the right into the dark and then Will had kicked his horse into a full on gallop and he began to pray that the men would lose them in the night. He didn't see anyone else, and he supposed that the whole group had split up and gone in all directions. They had, afterall, practised this and had a plan in place if they were ever followed.

A dark blur came flying out of the darkness to his left and Will didn't have a second to react before his horse screamed and went down, spilling Will into the dirt. He gasped as he felt something in his shoulder give out, but then he had rolled to his feet to face his attacker who had just dismounted quickly from his own dark horse. Quickly, Will drew a pistol only to have it knocked straight from his hand.

"Think you can steal from us?" The dark voice asked, and Will blinked quickly trying to clear his sight which had begun to blur when he'd hit the ground.

"We steal from lots of people," Will smirked, "Doesn't make you special."

"And when your carcass is hanging from the gallows and the crows peck out your eyes, you won't be special either."

Will gave a bark of a laugh and blinked again, his vision beginning to sharpen. "You think I'm special now?" he asked.

"I think you're dead."

Will ducked instinctively. He hadn't even seen the man move, but something swung over his head so closely, he felt it pass. "This seems like a lot of effort for a few coins I know you can spare…" he said, trying to brush his shock off. He didn't want this man to know how close he had just come to losing his head. The only response he received was a punch to the jaw that sent Will sprawling back in the dirt. Rubbing his jaw, Will set himself against the fight. "Right." He said, getting to his feet. "Let's go, then."

The man lunged at him and Will threw himself to the side, bringing his elbow down into the back of his opponant's head. He heard a satisfying grunt and then the man was coming back. "My name is Charles Warleggan." The man told him, and Will very nearly paused just to stare at him.

"Congratulations." He said, moving around to the side again as Warleggan circled him. "Never heard of you."

"No matter," the other replied, "I want you to know my name. Think on it as you're given to the noose."

Will nearly laughed. "So very dramatic" he replied before Warleggan had charged him and they fell into a scuffle. It had been a long time since Will had actually had to fight someone like this. At first he was fairly impressed with his ability to outmanoeuvre the other man but then he received a blow to the stomach that knocked the wind from him and as he recoiled, coughing, he heard the tell-tale sound of a rapier being drawn. Without looking up, Will threw himself to the left and rolled to his feet in time to see Warleggan come for him again.

"Not playing nice anymore Charles?" he asked. "I haven't annoyed you, have I?"

"There's no law that says you need to be healthy when they hang you."

Will smirked and drew his own rapier. He checked that his mask was still in place and then fixed his stance, to be ready for the other man. Warleggan was moving around him again now, and Will could tell that the man had been properly trained. This man no doubt practised his swordplay daily in order to feel like a real and virile man. Will hadn't had proper training in years, but he knew that he was still reasonably good. Warleggan had obviously been expecting to be far superior with his blade, and his surprise was evident when Will was able to parry and deflect his first few attacks.

"Who are you?"

Will gave a low chuckle, "Nobody of concern to you." He replied, checking his stance again.

Warleggan made an annoyed sound and charged him. Will slipped to the side, avoiding contact entirely with the man, but did not expect him to turn to suddenly and make a haphazard slash. Will shielded himself with his forearm at the last second and grit his teeth as the man's rapier ripped through the sleeve of his coat and into his arm. "Ow. Careful, Charlie. These things are sharp." Will moved back slightly, testing the movement in his arm. There appeared to be no serious damage, and he looked back to the other man. The smirk on Warleggan's face disturbed Will. This was clearly a man who enjoyed inflicting pain. He wasn't altogether sure if this man meant to kill him or not. He had apparently wanted to take him in to hang, but he didn't suppose Warleggan would be all too disappointed if he killed Will out here right now.

Will didn't know if he could beat him. He glanced around in the dark. Running might be his only means of getting out of here. He moved toward his horse and gave it a slap. "Go!" he said loudly and the creature took off. It would return to Jaimes' aunt's home. He knew that. Without a horse, Will might stand a better chance of slipping away in the dark. He just needed to distract Charles Warleggan.

The next time Warleggan came at him, Will was barely able to deflect his rapier without taking another injury, but this time he returned the attack, trying to make the other man go on the defensive and back away from him. This earned him a snarl of irritation from Warleggan which only served to fuel Will's determination. When the other man missed a parry and instead punched Will with the other hand, Will returned the aggression with a swift kick to the shins which sent him into the dirt.

* * *

The crowd could be heard before they even got into the town. Bess didn't know what was going on, but decided to run her chores first. She hadn't been able to get away without Tim, especially after what had happened when she had been escorting Lady Rochester to the inn previously. The ostler had insisted on coming with her for protection. He hadn't listened to her reasoning that she wasn't riding in a carriage that screamed wealth this time, and that she had no reason to be robbed. She didn't mention the fact that she knew one of the highwaymen and that Will wasn't going to hurt her at all. Tim definitely did not need to know that. In the end, she had given in and accepted his company into town. It would make her father happier, anyway.

Releasing her basket to Tim's hold, Bess headed into the bakery to collect her father's order for the next few days. While she waited, she listened to the excited chatter around the shop. When she heard what a girl over by the counter was saying, Bess' eyes widened and she couldn't help but turn to listen.

"Out on the south road!"

"No!" A second girl replied, grinning as she pushed her red hair back from her face.

"True!" the first girl, this one blonde, insisted.

As she was handed her package, Bess tried to continue listening to the conversation. "They caught how many?" The redhead asked.

Bess murmured her thanks as she passed over her payment, turning again to listen to the blonde. "I don't know… four maybe…"

"Was that not all of them?"

"I don't know…" The blonde said loudly, "The redcoats hung them this morning, have you really not seen?"

"I have not!"

Bess backed away from the counter, package in hand, as she began to piece together this bit of information. She wasn't usually one to jump to conclusions right away, but she didn't think this was hard to figure out. She was fairly certain that these girls were talking about Will's group. The redcoats had hung four of them. She moved absently toward the door, feeling slightly nauseated. Had a robbery gone wrong? How had four of them been captured? What if Will was one of them? What if he was dead? Bess thought she might vomit. She pushed open the bakery door and nearly walked directly into Tim. He took the package from her hand and put it into the basket. Bess staggered away from him and down onto the street.

"Bess," he called, following after her. "I've heard talk…"

Bess didn't want to hear what he was going to say. She was fairly certain she knew what he had heard, but she had to see for herself. When the redcoat troop had arrived, they had erected gallows up the end of the main street, near the town hall. There had been some fuss over that as many of the towns people had not wanted bodies hanging in the actual town. There had been suggestions for the gallows to be moved outside the town limits, but these had been ignored. Until now, however, there had not been cause to use them.

Following her, Tim hurried to catch up. "People are saying that the redcoats have caught the highwaymen who attacked you the other day, Bess." She cast a glance over her shoulder at him but kept walking. She had to get to the gallows. Bess' heart was beating frantically in her chest. She did not know how she would react if Will was hanging from the end of a rope when she got to the town hall. She had not seen him since he had told her the truth about who and what he was, but in the time since, Bess had decided that it didn't matter. She had seen firsthand the heartbreak that the redcoats had caused in the town since they had arrived. Bess found that she rather agreed with anything that brought relief to the families hurt by them. Not a lot of thought was given to people left in the wake of the King's Men, but Bess thought about them. If Will and his friends were helping these people, then she rather thought they were in the right.

Her hands found the end of her braid as she hurried up the street, and Bess bit her lip as her fingers moved over the dark red ribbon Will had given her. She tried not to picture him dead. It was not something she thought she would be able to handle well, but still, she had to know. She had to see.

Bess came around the corner of the street and stopped in front of the town hall. The crowd of people were still around the gallows, muttering and pointing, and Bess got the impression that the general consensus was that this was a good thing. She understood that; with the hardships and suffering these people had experienced lately, it would feel good to have someone to blame and to see those people get the perceived justice they deserved. That didn't lessen the panic she felt rising in her as she pushed her way through the crowd until she could see the men that had been executed that morning.

The moment she saw the red coat, Bess let out a low moan, and Tim's hands closed around her arms as she doubled over. He pulled her up again and Bess made herself look back at the gallows. Bess' vision swam for a moment, but then she saw that the man in the red coat had blonde hair and her breath caught in her throat. It wasn't Will.

"Oh my gosh," she choked, trying to draw a deep breath.

"Bess…?" Tim turned her around to face himself, "Bess, are you aright?"

Bess nodded, pulling away when Tim's hand found its way to her cheek. Her black eyes went back to the gallows and she made herself look. None of the men were Will. Upon another quick sweeping look, she decided that none of them were Jaimes, either. The redheaded man who had been a part of Will's group the first night he had come to the inn was among the dead, however. Bess' gaze caught on his ruddy face and her heart sank. Will's friend. Will no doubt cared for all of these men. Turning away, Bess wanted nothing more than to get back to the inn and hope that he came to see her. He wasn't dead. He wasn't hanging in the middle of town. She would focus on that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sun was setting when Bess went out to collect some firewood for the inn that night. The temperature was just starting to drop and a few moths had begun their night-time explorations when she began stacking wood into the old wheelbarrow in order to take her selection to the back door. Since Lady Rochester's coach had been held up a few days previously on the road from town, there had been a few less patrons at the inn. Bess didn't blame people for being apprehensive of venturing onto a road that someone had been attacked on. Perhaps now that several of the highwaymen had been hanged, the townspeople might feel more safe. The thought had just crossed Bess' mind when she heard her name.

She turned and dropped the piece of wood she was holding. "Will…" He was shuffling across the innyard toward her, and Bess hurried across to him, throwing her arms around him as soon as she was close enough. "You're okay!" Bess pressed her face into Will's shoulder as his arms came around her waist, holding her gently. When he didn't say anything, she looked up at him. Had he been into town? Upon seeing the blood dried down the side of his face, she lifted a hand to his cheek. "What happened?"

Will blinked and just looked back down at her and Bess frowned and took his hand. "Come inside." She said, pulling him toward the back door. She glanced over her shoulder as he allowed her to pull him along. He seemed a little dazed and she was worried about what might have happened to him. Roland was in the kitchen, and so Bess led Will out into the inn and to a table by the fire as the inn was not yet open and so the place was empty. He still hadn't spoken and she directed him into a chair. "What happened?" she asked him again, sitting down opposite him. After a moment, he drew a slow breath and frowned.

"I…" he shook his head. "There was a fight… I woke up out on the moor not long ago…"

Bess just looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate on that. Apparently reading her expression, Will tilted his head and began again. "Last night… we… things didn't go to plan… and we were followed… a man found me… Warleggan… He tried to apprehend me… I fought him."

"And what happened?" She asked, looking him over. It wasn't just his head that was bleeding, blood stained his sleeve as well, and Bess' hand crept closer, reaching toward him.

"I don't actually remember." Will murmured, "I… remember running through the dark… and then I woke up not far from here…"

Bess got to her feet and moved closer to inspect the headwound. "Can he identify you?" she asked, tilting his head to better see where the blood was coming from.

"I don't believe so."

"Let me just get something to clean this…" She hurried back into the kitchen to collect what she would need. Was that what had happened to the other members of Will's group? Had they been caught by people who had followed them last night? Had Will been extremely lucky this Warleggan man had not succeeded in apprehending him? Would he also be dead now if he had not gotten away?

Bess put everything she needed on a tray and carried it back out to Will. She set about slowly cleaning the dried blood from his face while he just stared at the fire. "So… am I correct in assuming that you've not been into town?"

Will's brown eyes flicked up to meet her gaze. "I have not."

"Ah…"

"Why?"

Bess bit her lip and put the damp cloth down on the tray. "I'm sorry…" she said, sitting down again. "I went this morning…" she didn't know how to tell him what she had to, and so decided to just say it simply. "This morning the redcoats hung four men they're saying were highwaymen who have been attacking people around the area…" Will's eyes widened and he paled as he stared at her.

"Who?"

Bess shook her head, "I thought you were…" she drew a slow breath, "The only one I recognised was the man with red hair who was with you the night we met…"

"They're dead…?"

She just nodded.

"Four?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Agh…" Will lifted his hands to his hair, tugging on it roughly.

"No…" Bess took his hands in hers and pulled them away from his hair. "Don't…"

His eyes were still wide, and Bess didn't know what to say to him, so she just held onto his hands while he obviously tried to slow his breathing and regain control. "My God…"

"Okay…" she soothed, "You're okay…"

Will's eyes closed and he was still for several minutes. When he opened them and looked at her Bess leaned forward. "Jaimes?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Jaimes wasn't there."

She jumped when Will got straight to his feet. "I need to go and check on him…"

Catching his wrist, Bess pulled him back down. "You need to let me check you over." She said, "You're bleeding…"

"No.."

"Will…" Bess got to her feet and stared at him, "Sit down." He stared back at her, dark brown eyes on her black. "Sit…" she said more gently, "Jaimes was not among them, therefore he likely got home safely, and he will be safe when you get there. You need to be checked. There's blood all over you." She waited for him to sit back down, hoping that he would as he appeared a little unsteady and she wasn't entirely sure that he would be able to make it back to wherever his house was in his current state. After a moment of apparent hesitation, Will sank back into his seat, and Bess tried to hide her relief.

She moved forward again and began rolling up his sleeve while he just watched her. "Thank you," he murmured, and Bess met his gaze silently for a moment.

"Don't mention it." She began cleaning the cut across Will's arm, sure it was from a rapier and she supposed he must have been very lucky indeed. Working silently, Bess set about bandaging him up wondering if he would be leaving now. If his friends were all hanging in town, perhaps he and Jaimes and whoever else was left would leave the area. "Warleggan…" she began, now clearing the blood from his face and hair, "Is he dead?"

"I don't know." Will told her, "I don't remember killing him."

"I suppose if he cannot identify you, it doesn't really make a difference." Bess washed her cloth out and Will nodded his agreement. When she had cleared all the blood away, and discovered that the wound was mostly superficial, she applied a salve and began packing everything away. She had picked her tray up and turned to take it away when she noticed her father standing not far behind her, watching silently. "Uh…" Bess fell silent, not able to come up with anything to explain what was happening right away. Her father's dark eyes moved over her and then over Will, and Bess knew when he got to the blood stained clothing.

"Bess…" he said, his voice low.

Bess found her feet apparently frozen to the ground, and she just looked up at her father, "He needed…"

"I see that."

She knew her eyes were wide and she couldn't seem to do anything about it. Her father moved closer, and Bess figured that a good way out of whatever this situation might become was with some good old fashioned civility. "Papa, do you know Will?"

"I recognise him." Her father replied, his eyes going back to Will. Bess' breath caught in her throat. Surely her father couldn't know what Will did, although she was sure that he had overheard some of the conversation she had just had with the highwayman. Relief flooded through her when her father inclined his head toward Will. "I have no love for the redcoats and their actions toward the people of this county… You are welcome here."

Will sat slightly straighter and nodded his head, "Thank you, Sir…" Bess nodded her agreement when Will's eyes flicked questioningly to her. He looked back to her father and smiled. "That is kind…" Bess' own smile spread across her face as she looked at her father, pride swelling in her. She hadn't thought that he would be the kind of man to call the redcoats down on Will, but to make the offer of being welcome here, to provide a safe place, because he too saw what was happening in the town and surrounding areas, was wonderful. She truly loved her father, and moments like this were a reminder of what a beautiful man he was. Flinging her arms around her father's neck, she hugged him tightly. "You'll have to be more discreet than this, however." Her father continued, gesturing at the tray of bloodied water and cloths. Bess nodded again, releasing him.

"Yes, of course. I was going to shift it right now."

Will got to his feet, pulling his coat on. "And I must go." Trying to look carefully at him to determine if the man were still disoriented, Bess bit her lip. She really had no cause to keep him here, and it seemed a little cruel to try and keep him from checking on his friends after what he had learned. Her father lifted the tray she was holding from her hands and nodded toward the door.

"See your friend out, I'll put this away."

She led Will slowly to the door as her father disappeared back into the kitchen. "Your father really is a good man…"

"Yes." She murmured, "He has always had compassion for others." Drawing her braid over her shoulder, Bess fiddled with it as she looked across the innyard and out onto the purple moors. The moon had risen full and moonlight was bathing the landscape an eerie paleness. "People often tell him their troubles, with his job." She continued, "Both people he has known for years and strangers passing through. He hears a lot about the worst bits of people's lives… so, I really should not have been surprised that he would agree with you. He often has talked to me about dreading the patronage of the redcoats… I doubt he would join you, but I would suggest that if you need a safe place or somewhere to hide, you would find it here." She looked up at him, "Do you think you'll be safe after last night?"

"Yes." He told her gently, a hand coming to brush against the end of her dark braid, the dark red ribbon he had given her trailing from it and catching in the light breeze, "I've not been identified. Nobody has reason to press me."

Bess' fingertips traced the sleeve of his coat. "Don't disappear on me." She told him, and Will smiled briefly at that.

"I'd not think of it."

Bess could sense Will's eagerness to be gone. He wanted to go and check on Jaimes, and so she did not seek to hold on to him any longer. Taking a step back, she smiled at him and let him go. Will bent and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before he had turned and hurried away into the dark and she was left staring after him, wondering if she should have offered him the use of a horse. Will didn't strike her as the kind of person who would shy away from asking if he had have needed something, however, and so she simply turned and headed back inside.

The moment Bess was through the door, she spotted her father sitting at the bar waiting for her. Pushing her braid over her shoulder, she walked over to him and sat on the stool to his right. "Papa…"

The man turned to look at her and Bess could easily read the wariness in his face. "So, I'm just going to ask you a few questions, Bess." He told her, "I just want you to talk with me about this."

Frowning, Bess agreed. "Alright."

"How long have you known that man?"

"Since the night he first came here with some of his friends…"

"And how often have you seen him?"

"Whenever he has come here…" Bess replied, "Also, he was the one who brought me home that day the storm caught me out on my walk…"

"Have you known he was a highwayman the whole time?"

"No… only since Lady Rochester's coach was held up."

"And yet you trust him."

"I do…"

Bess' father nodded. "I must admit I have heard talk of these highwaymen and what they do with the money they steal." He ran a hand through his thick hair, "Thomas Beider's widow and children were given a new roof this last week, and food to last them until next season…"

"That is good news…"

"It is." Her father mused, "I meant what I said. The people helping these things come about are welcome here, but they need to be discreet. If it is known we harbour these men, we will both likely hang along with them."

"I understand." Bess nodded, trying not to picture the men she had seen swinging from the noose in town, but unable to prevent it just the same. She shuddered at the thought of being made to stand before the towns people on the gallows while she waited to be dropped to her death. That was not the way she wanted to go.

"Will…" her father began slowly, "You like him?" Bess met her father's gaze and knew what he meant by this question, so there was no point even pretending she had misunderstood him.

"I… I think I do." She replied, "Which is confusing, I know. I know that I haven't even known the man for six months, and that we have probably only had a dozen or so real conversations." She absently drew her braid over her shoulder and began winding the end of the red ribbon around her finger, "But he appears to understand me better than most, and I find him more interesting than any of the other kinds of men that I meet night after night here in the inn…" Bess bit her lip as she looked at her father, "He has different experiences, and he knows of the world…" Her father was just nodding now, and Bess fell silent.

"As long as you trust him…" the man eventually said softly, "And he behaves as a gentleman should toward you…"

"Of course." Bess nodded, "I think that is his way." She watched her father process what she had told him and nod decisively. Bess had always been grateful for the open and honest relationship she had had with her father since her mother had died. As it had only been the two of them and they had only had each other, it had become essential that they had become this way. It made things far easier, and each always knew where the other was at in their thoughts and decisions. "Thank you, Papa." She said, leaning across to hug him on his stool. Bess' father returned the hug tightly, and she smiled, feeling secure. She really did have the best father in the world. `


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It had taken Will most of an hour to get back to Jaimes' family's house. He burst through the door, desperately searching for the younger man and any of the others, and he found them sitting solemnly around the kitchen table. Upon his arrival, Jaimes had sprung up and thrown himself at Will, hugging him tightly.

"We thought you were dead." The blond told him. "Thank God."

Will rubbed his back, his eyes moving around the room, taking in the faces he saw and noting who was absent. "I had a bit of trouble." He admitted, "But I got away."

"Not everyone did…" Jaimes murmured, still holding tightly to Will's shirt.

"I know." He replied gently. "I heard." Will tightened his hold on the younger boy when he heard Jaimes' light sniffle. "It's okay." He told him gently, "They're not going to win."

"They hung them…"

"I know…" Will paused for a moment, "Did you see?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, rubbing the boy's back. "I'm sorry you saw that."

"I thought they had just killed you before they even hung the others."

"No." Will breathed, "They didn't catch me."

Jaimes nodded and let him go, stepping back to look up at him. Will gave him a small smile and Jaimes' eyes looked him over, no doubt taking in the wounds and blood still on his shirt. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Will smiled again, "I'm fine. I could use a bath, however." He looked past Jaimes to the others who were all sitting around the table. He could see the uncertainty in their eyes, and he knew that once he had gotten cleaned up, they would need to discuss what they would do now. Stepping backward, Will wondered what he would even say. He needed time to think.

The hot water relaxed muscles that Will hadn't even realised he had been holding tense. He sank back against the tub, closing his eyes, as he tried to process everything that had happened. Stephan, Lawrence, John and Theodore. He sighed, sinking a little lower. They had very severely misjudged their mark last night with that coach. Warleggan had seemed surprised that Will did not know who he was, which did not bode well for him. Will knew the type. If Warleggan wanted something, he would not stop until he got it. If the man was alive, and wanted revenge on Will for attempting to rob him, or for not allowing himself to be taken in and hanged, then it seemed unlikely that Warleggan would forget about him. Will had no intention of allowing Warleggan to have anything he wanted.

He really had been lucky, he supposed, but Will couldn't help but wonder if they might have been able to do something to help the others. If he had not have passed out on the moor, if he had gotten back here with the other boys that had escaped… Might they have been able to rescue the other four? There had to have been something they could have done. Scrubbing hot water over his face, Will tried not to picture it. He didn't want to see his friends hanging from the end of a rope. He knew that Jaimes had seen it, even Bess had seen it, but he didn't want to. He had known each of those boys for years, and he felt like he had played a part in what happened to them. Knowing that he probably couldn't have made a difference didn't shake the feeling of guilt and helplessness, and it ate at him a little.

Reaching back, Will pulled the tie from his hair and let it fall about his face. He could still feel some dried blood stiff on his scalp, and he dipped back to submerge himself, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to get the blood out. He came up out of the water, smoothing his hair back from his face and relaxing back against the tub once more as he allowed his mind to wander.

By the time he had gotten out of the tub, Will had decided to tell the others that he did not think they should leave. They were still needed and, for the most part, they had the support of the townsfolk; those that knew what they were doing, anyway. He supposed that word of their purpose and intentions would spread, especially if people like Bess' father offered their support. In this way, their base would grow and strengthen. They would have further protection and assistance. If anything, what they were doing would become easier. He had no delusions that it would be _easy_ at all, but it would be easier than it was at the moment.

Fear and regret were always difficult to get past, and Will knew that this would be no different. He saw both of these emotions in the eyes of his friends as he took a seat at the table not long later. His hair fell cold and damp down his neck and he tried to speak calmly and clearly when he shared his thoughts with the other men. The way they listened to him, seemingly eager to hear his thoughts had Will wondering what they had been discussing before he had come back. Before long, the others had agreed with what Will had been saying, and with a jolt, he realised that they had begun to look to him for leadership. The thought had Will somewhere between relief, excitement and dread. Now he really was responsible for them.

* * *

The man on the poster was wearing a mask, but Bess could tell it was Will. The artist had gotten the hair and forehead just right. His eyes were a little wrong, too deep-set and close together, but all in all she supposed it was a good enough likeness. It was good enough to be worrying. Apparently the man Will had fought out on the moors had decided to try and finish what he had begun that night. Bess wrinkled her nose as she stood straight and turned to meet her father's eyes.

"Well, that could be a problem for him." The man said, eyeing the poster on their way down the street. Bess nodded and followed him toward the bakery.

"The mask though." She breathed, "Useful." At least that had worked effectively. Bess stood outside the bakery while her father collected his order. She watched the street, trying to gauge the mood of the town's people. When she and her father had first arrived, Bess had gone to check the gallows at the town hall. She had been hoping that Will's friends had been taken down, but they had not. Evidently, the redcoats thought leaving them up would serve as a warning for others. Bess wondered just how long they had planned to leave them up there. Turning on her heel, Bess spotted another poster on the side of the building and she moved to examine this one. It was the same as the last, and she could tell that it was Will.

"Have you seen him?"

Bess straightened, and turned to see a tall blonde man in a fine coat and hat regarding her silently. "Uh… this man?" Bess pointed at the poster and he nodded, moving toward her. "Hard to tell with the mask…"

"Nevertheless…"

Bess looked back to the poster, "Maybe he's one of the men hanging by the town hall…"

"Unfortunately not."

Bess' eyes returned to the man speaking to her. "Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Indeed." He replied, "And I will see him caught and hanged yet." Tilting her head, Bess looked him over. He looked familiar, but she didn't know why. "Did he rob you?"

A feral snarl worked its way onto the man's face before he replied, "He tried." Bess nodded slowly, and he moved forward again. "Forgive me, here I am talking to a lady in the street and we have not been introduced."

"Ah…" Bess fiddled with her braid, "That is unseemly." She agreed, "But you seem trustworthy. I won't tell anyone."

The man smiled and held a hand out to her. "I am Charles Warleggan." Bess' eyes flicked directly to his face. Warleggan was the name Will had said belonged to the man he had fought. This was the man responsible for Will's injuries and the very poster she was standing beside. "I see you know my name, lady." He said as Bess placed her hand in his as etiquette required.

"I… have heard it." Bess forced a smile and dropped her gaze as if embarrassed.

"No doubt." He replied, covering her hand in his with his other hand. "And who are you?"

"Elisabeth." She told him, "Elisabeth Perrin."

"Have I seen you before, Miss Perrin?"

"Maybe…" She looked back up at him, "My father and I run the Inn just out of town…"

"Tavern girl?" Bess watched his pale eyes look her over, "Yes… I have stopped there a few times." He let her hand go. "Perhaps I shall call again." Bess took a step back.

"You will of course be welcome. Our cook makes a hearty stew." Her eyes went to the bakery door, looking to see if her father was coming out.

"How delicious."

Charles Warleggan's falsity was beginning to unnerve Bess, and she could see exactly why this man had come straight back to the town and had posters made of the man who had escaped him out on the moors. This man would do whatever it took to get whatever it was that he wanted. Will had clearly pricked the man's ego and now Warleggen would chase him until he had won. She hoped that he never returned to the inn, she hadn't much at all liked the way his eyes had moved over her when he had learned that she wasn't some high born woman. She had no doubt that a man like Warleggan thought women like her, so far beneath him on the social ladder, were only worth his time and attentions until he got to bed them. She would have put money on Warleggan never even speaking to them again. Taking another step back, Bess smiled at him again. "I believe my father is ready to return home…" she said, "Excuse me."

"Of course, Miss Perrin." He replied, stepping aside and allowing her to head toward the bakery. Her father had not yet emerged, so Bess went inside to find him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the days that followed Will's likeness being put up around town, Bess' father began saving a table for Will and his friends at the inn of an evening. At first, Bess had been surprised and a little wary about the fact, but then she had grown thankful that Will had somewhere that was reasonably safe to come to. She had felt immense relief that first night he had arrived with two of his friends and had taken a seat at the table her father had indicated. Nobody in the inn had so much as looked at them twice. Bess had taken that as proof that the likeness Warleggan had put up around town was not enough to actually harm Will. Her worry had eased each day since.

After about a week, when nothing very much at all had happened in the area, and people had begun whispering that the highwaymen had moved on, and that the hangings had served their purpose, Bess heard talk of a rather large robbery. It appeared as if once of Warleggan's coaches on its way to London with a significant portion of his house and wealth had been accosted. When Will and Jaimes walked in just as the sun was beginning to set red in the west, Bess had no doubt that their obvious joyful demeanour mean that it had been their doing. As soon as they were seated at their usual table by the fire, she filled two mugs with ale and carried them straight over to the men.

"Ah, Elisabeth." Will smiled up at her as she set a mug before him.

"Good evening." She looked from Will to Jaimes, her eyes narrowed. "And it appears as if you find it a very good evening…"

Will smirked. "Yes…"

"Ah…" she cast a glance around the room. "I did hear that Warleggan lost a rather large sum of money today…"

"How unfortunate for him." Will smirked again and Jaimes covered his own mouth with his hand.

"Indeed." Bess tilted her head, "Are you two celebrating alone tonight?"

"Yes." Will ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it down, "Our friends thought it best to have a quieter night."

"And you couldn't resist showing off…?" Bess raised an eyebrow at Will who met her gaze, amused.

"Perhaps I couldn't resist seeing you." He replied and she immediately felt her cheeks flush. She raised a hand to tuck a strand off her own hair back as she took a step away from the table.

"Will you be wanting a meal with your ale?"

"Please." Jaimes replied when Will did nothing but watch her, seemingly more amused than he had been before. Bess looked at the younger boy and nodded before turning and hurrying into the kitchen, aware that her cheeks still burned. Letting out a deep breath, Bess tried to control herself. Men had said far more lewd things to her just about every night for at least the past ten years, and none of them had caused her to so much as blink. Surely she should be able to control her reactions to such simple comments from Will. As she collected bowls of stew for them, Bess bit her lip. Thinking back on the way he had gently pressed a kiss to her cheek when he had left the other night, she couldn't help but wonder if he would do the same tonight. She wondered if she might return the sentiment.

"Is Jaimes here?" Flora asked her loudly, sticking her head out of the kitchen to see into the rest of the inn.

"Yes."

"Are you taking him food?"

"Yes…" Bess eyed the blonde girl, "Would you like to do it?" Flora's face brightened in a wide smile as the girl seized the two bowls that Bess was now holding.

"Thank you!"

Bess watched as Flora spun and hurried out of the kitchen and across the now busy floor of the inn to the table Will and Jaimes were sitting at. Tucking her messy hair back, she watched as Will looked up and realised Flora stood over him with his food before his warm eyes flicked past the younger girl and around the room until they landed on Bess. She smiled gently, pleased that he would look for her. The corner of Will's lips curved in a smile in return before he looked up and thanked Flora for his meal. Bess watched for only a moment longer before the door opened and the cool night air blew across the room. She hurried to meet the new guests and usher them to a table.

Before long, Bess found herself unable to pay much attention to the highwayman by the fire. More and more people had arrived until they were actually quite busy. She hurried around the inn, carrying both food and ale, and every so often, she had to run upstairs to prepare a room for those patrons who had paid for a bed for the night. It was on one of these trips upstairs that Bess finally took a moment for herself and leaned against the wall in the hall, having just made up several beds in one of their larger rooms. She was rather exhausted and was hoping that there would be no further beds for the evening that needed to be prepared. Drawing a deep breath, Bess pushed herself back to her feet and pulled her hair loose, running her fingers through it in an attempt to make it more manageable.

"Hiding?"

Bess whirled around at the sound of Will's voice, her eyes going wide.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked, pulling her hair back and attempting to fasten it in a loose braid. "You didn't pay for a room…?"

"I have not." He replied, "I was looking for the washroom…"

Bess gestured down the hall, "Last door on the left." She told him, smoothing her dress down self-consciously. Will's eyes moved over her as he took a step closer, and Bess tried to hide the fact that her breath had caught in her throat. "Was there anything else you needed?" she asked, trying to clear her throat. Bess watched then, unable to do anything, as Will's hand reached out and tucked a loose lock of her dark hair back behind her ear. She had apparently missed it entirely in her haste to tie the rest up, and now she desperately wanted to look in a mirror and judge just how unruly she appeared.

"I want…" Will paused, his friendly eyes moving over her once more, "…a chance to speak with you." He smiled gently, "Before I leave."

Bess looked up at him. "We're… quite busy…"

"I know." He smiled at her again, "I'll wait."

Once again, Bess felt her cheeks heat and knew that she was turning scarlet. "Alright." She moved around him, her eyes still on his face. He looked exceedingly joyful, and that made her smile. Turning quickly, Bess hurried for the stairs and back down to the bar. There was still quite a while before she would have the time to get away and close up.

As Bess worked, carrying ale and stew to those who paid for them, she kept one eye on Will. The highwayman stayed at his table, except when he went to the bar to order more ale for himself and Jaimes. Flora sat with them for a time, flirting with the younger boy, but mostly Jaimes and Will talked and laughed. They both seemed in high spirits, and Bess wondered just how much they had stolen from Warleggan that day. She listened to conversations around the room, and the general consensus was that it really was a significant sum. Apparently Warleggan had been in a hugely foul temper that afternoon in the town. The man had given a loud public announcement, promising a hefty reward for anyone who could tell him anything about the identities of the men responsible for the thefts. Bess wondered how many people were going to try making things up in order to get a piece of the reward.

Slowly, people began to head home, and Bess found herself sweeping the floor quickly in an attempt to encourage the last few people to leave. Flora had bid her goodnight and then headed outside to find Tim in order to ask the ostler to take her home. When Bess' father had dealt with the fire for the night, and had noticed that Will and Jaimes were the final patrons, he had headed up to bed himself. Bess' eyes found Will to see that he was already watching her. She finished sweeping, feeling his eyes on her the whole time, and when she put the broom away and had come back out, Jaimes was gone and Will sat alone at the table.

Swallowing thickly, Bess moved toward the table and sat down. "Go on, then?" she said, her elbows on the table. "How much was it?"

Will gave a wide smile, leaning back in his chair. Bess couldn't help but return the smile, he looked extraordinarily pleased with himself, and his smile was bright and charming. That smile alone would probably make Bess hand over any coin she had. She watched as Will got to his feet, a hand going through his hair. "It was considerable." He told her, "Enough to take care of the families of the men they hanged." He looked at her, serious then, and Bess nodded. A moment later, his smile was back and he held a hand out to her. "Lady…"

Bess looked from Will's hand up to meet his gaze, and then lifted her own hand and placed it lightly in his. He pulled her quickly to her feet and to himself, wrapping his other arm around her waist. Gasping, Bess' own free hand came up to rest against Will's shoulder. He turned her, and began a slow dance around the room. Bess looked up at him, surprised. "Every time Warleggan tries to lure us, we will outwit him." He told her, "If you could go anywhere, where would it be?"

Bess smiled as he spun her around the room. "Strange question…" she replied, and he just laughed.

"If money were not an issue?"

"I suppose I have always wanted to visit Paris…"

"Then you shall." Will told her, his hand moving up her back.

"How do you know that?" Bess looked up at him.

"Because I'll take you."

Bess tilted her head, meeting his eyes again. "Really?" Will nodded, his hand now between her shoulder blades. "And when will you do this?"

"Whenever you like." He answered, turning her again. Bess smiled, feeling his positivity seep into her and lift her own spirits. A whole range of possibilities were beginning to seem attainable. She leaned into Will, holding his gaze as they continued to move around the room. "Would you go with me?" he asked. "To Paris?"

"Yes." She replied, smiling at him. "I would."

"And your father?" he asked, "You've told me before you couldn't leave him? We would have to find someone to help him."

Bess nodded, "Flora is doing well here." Will's hand stroked a stray lock of hair back from her face and Bess felt shivers spread across her entire body.

"There we are, then." He murmured, his dark eyes moving across her face, "We'll begin with Paris." His fingers gently moved across her cheek, "We'll visit Portugal and Spain." He traced her jaw, tilting her face up to him, "Rome maybe… Prague… Perhaps Saxony… up into Brandenburg…" Bess bit her lip, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"You want to do that?" she asked, "Take me to all those places?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Will gave her an amused smile, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly as his warm eyes moved over her face once more. His fingers slid along her jaw again and up into her hair before he bent and kissed her. The shivers from before immediately spread through her again and she cautiously returned the kiss. It wasn't every day that somebody kissed her, and she was rather uncertain of how to respond. She met Will's eyes again when he lifted his head slightly and appeared to gauge her reaction. "Okay?" he murmured and she nodded. His fingers moved through her hair slowly before he bent again to press his lips to hers. Bess leaned into him as Will's free arm tightened around her waist, drawing her more tightly to himself. She lifted one of her own hands to rest on Will's shoulder while the other moved up the back of his neck and into his hair. The small sound of appreciation that he made reassured Bess that she was doing the right things, and then he had deepened the kiss, wiping all hesitation and doubt from her mind.

Bess clung to him. Both of his hands were in her hair now, and her own hands held tightly to his shirt, certain that if she let go her knees would give way. When he finally broke the kiss, Bess met his eyes again, breathing heavily. Her skin felt as if it were on fire, and she wasn't sure how to make it stop. Will smiled at her and she felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach. Drawing a deep breath, Bess release her hold on Will's shirt and he dropped his hands from her.

"I should go." He told her softly. Bess released her breath and attempted to smooth her hair down.

"Alright." She murmured, glancing around the room as she hoped her heartrate would return to normal quickly. "I… I'll show you out." She headed for the door, pushing it open and blinking, startled, at the cold night air. Will buttoned his coat as he stepped out into the night as well. When he turned to look at her again, Bess' breath caught in her throat.

"Bess…" he moved closer, his hand coming to her cheek once again as he bent and brushed his lips against hers, "Goodnight." He straightened and smiled before taking several steps away from her. "Sleep well."

"And you." Bess managed to reply, watching him. "Goodnight."

Will moved away into the dark, and Bess hurried to close the door. She cast one last glance around the inn before going upstairs and pulling her dress off. She let it fall carelessly to the floor before climbing into her bed. Settling comfortably under the covers, Bess traced her lips with one of her fingers. She could hardly believe that Will had kissed her, and she could hardly believe the physical reaction to the kiss she had had. Her entire body had responded to him, and Bess was sure she could still feel her skin burn. Did he really mean what he had said about showing her all those places across Europe? She thought that he did. The thought excited her. It was something that she had dreamed of, but it had always seemed impossible. It did not now. Smiling as she rolled over and looked out at the moon in the sky, Bess let out a soft sigh. This was something she could have; an exciting life of adventure with Will. Her smile widened and she closed her eyes, ready for whatever the next day would bring.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jaimes playfully shoved Will back into their cart. "You can't just ride into the town and start handing out coin."

"Watch me." Will replied, tying his hair back. "That is exactly what I intend to do."

"But how?"

Will grinned and turned to the cart, flipping the heavy woollen blanket back to reveal a large pile of oranges.

"Oranges!" Jaimes exclaimed, moving closer excitedly.

"I'll be selling oranges." Will told him softly, "And everybody will be getting a bit of extra change." He smiled again at the younger boy when Jaimes turned to face him, his eyes wide. Picking up one of the oranges, Will passed it to the blonde boy. "What do you think?"

"Where did you even get oranges?"

"Placed an order with some of our new funds." Will replied, flipping the blanket back over the fruit. "A crowd forming to get their hands on some oranges wouldn't be suspicious at all…" He watched as Jaimes thought it through. It was true enough. Oranges were a rare luxury, and they would certainly cause a stir. When word spread through the town that people were also getting money, more people would come. It would all look perfectly innocent from the outside.

Climbing into the cart, Will looked down at Jaimes again. "Are you coming?"

"Yep." Jaimes jumped up beside him.

Will grinned and gave the reins a flick, leading them toward the town. It wasn't a long journey, and with the bright sunshine ad gentle breeze, Will rather enjoyed the ride. When they arrived, he chose a spot off the main road, but not too far out to be hard to locate. "Jaimes," he began, "Do you want to run into a couple of shops and let people know where we are and what they can get…"

The boy gave Will another of his wide smiles and then turned, jumped down from the cart and hurried away into the town. When Jaimes had disappeared from his sight, Will jumped down from the cart and looked around. They had some shade from a nearby tree, and he supposed this was as good a spot as any to settle into. He flipped the blanket back to reveal the oranges and opened a bag that contained some of the money he would be distributing. Arranging everything so that it was easily accessible, Will settled in to wait for the townsfolk to arrive.

The first to approach him was the woman Will remembered had sold him the ribbon he'd given to Bess. She smiled at him when she saw the oranges and she passed him her money. Will made a show of counting it before putting several oranges into her basket. "Your change, Lady." He said, passing her the money back along with several extra pounds. The woman's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off quickly. "Have a nice day. Be sure to let others know… about the oranges…" He gave her a quick wink and her smile returned.

"As you say." She replied, putting the money into her basket carefully. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Will gave a small wave as she walked away and he settled back against the cart to wait for the word to spread.

* * *

The moment Charles Warleggan walked into the inn that evening, Bess was aware of him. He took his coat off and looked around for a moment before deciding on a large table and making his way toward it. Resisting a sigh, Bess walked over to him. "Can I get you some ale?"

He looked up and Bess watched his eyes look her up and down before he smiled. "Hello again." He said, "Yes… ale would be nice."

Bess nodded, "Would you also be wanting something to eat?"

This time his eyes moved around the room, looking at what the other patrons of the inn were eating. "No… just ale."

"Very well." Bess turned and went to get the ale.

She had just filled a mug for Warleggan when her father stepped in front of her. "Is that who I think it is?" he asked, his voice low so as not to be overheard.

"Charles Warleggan." She confirmed, nodding slightly.

"What does he want?"

"At the moment," Bess began, "He wants some ale." She could feel her father's eyes on her as she carried the ale over to the other man. Warleggan gave her a wide smile, which he clearly thought was charming, and Bess wouldn't have been surprised if it usually got him exactly what he wanted. She supposed that he was a good looking man, in that rich and privileged way. His blond hair was shiny and evidently taken care of, and he had the colouring of a man who spent his days indoors. He probably hadn't done a hard days work in his life. His clothing looked too fine and his hands too soft. So, Bess would concede that he was an attractive enough man, but ordinarily she wouldn't have looked twice at him.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked, aware that his pale blue eyes were still on her.

"Why don't you sit down and talk to me?" he asked.

"Oh, my father needs my help…" she began to gesture around the inn, but caught herself when she realised that there were less than ten people in the room. Tonight was not a busy night. Bess fell silent and looked back to Warleggan who just smiled expectantly at her. She took a seat.

The firelight flickered across the man's face as he watched her and Bess bit back her questions, wanting to know what he wanted from her. Did he know about Will? Did he know that the highwayman came here often? Did he know of her connection to Will? She could not be the first to speak, not with her station so far beneath his. He would have to begin the conversation.

For several minutes Warleggan appeared content just to look at her, and Bess grew more and more uneasy. Irritation also pricked at her. Of course someone like him would not give a thought to the fact that she had better things to do than sit while he looked at her. There might not be many people at the inn tonight but that didn't mean there wasn't work to be done. She had just let out an irritated sigh, unable to help herself when he spoke.

"Is the inn usually this quiet?"

"No, sir."

Warleggan gave her a saccharine smile. "Oh, there's no need for the 'sir'." He said, "Not when we're speaking just the two of us…"

"What shall I call you, then?"

"Charles is fine."

Bess inclined her head. The look he was giving her suggested that she should be supremely flattered and maybe even a little honoured that he was giving her permission to use his Christian name. She wasn't. "You can call me Bess."

"Bess…" he mused, "That is a diminutive of Elisabeth I had not considered."

"Everybody calls me Bess." She watched his face. He thought that she was allowing him some personal privilege, allowing him into her life. Nobody called her Elisabeth. Well, nobody but Will lately, and Warleggan wasn't about to have anything to do with that.

"Bess it is, then."

Twisting her hands under the table, Bess couldn't keep the question any longer. "What brings you here tonight?"

"Well, meeting you the other day." The man replied, giving her his saccharine smile once again. Bess supposed she was meant to be charmed again. "I realised that I had not been here in years, and so I thought I would come and have another look."

"And what do you think?" She asked, trying to keep her expression amiable.

"It'll do nicely." He replied, and Bess did not miss his pale eyes moving over her as he answered. She pretended she had not noticed.

"We're quite well known." She told him, noticing her father begin to clean the inn up as several of their patrons had left. "People come all the way from London and further just to stay with us."

"I wouldn't have imagined." Warleggan replied, running a hand through his perfect hair, "That is quite the claim."

"Yes, well," Bess moved to get up, "People do keep returning year after year. There must be something here they like."

"I'll say." Bess jumped slightly when his hands suddenly snaked out and caught her wrist, "How would you like to share a room with me tonight?"

Working hard to conceal the revulsion she felt, Bess tried to keep her voice steady, "I have my own room." She told him, "If you require one, I can get one ready for you." Warleggan was clearly surprised by her response and had evidently been expecting her to take him up on his offer.

"Naw, come on…"

"No."

"What…?" she watched him struggle to form words, "Really?" he looked her over once more, "What do you… ah… You have a man then?"

Bess blinked. "Yes." She said simply, "I do."

Warleggan nodded. "Aye. Figures as much." He said, "Pretty girl like you."

Bess kept her face neutral, less than impressed by the fact that her own refusal hadn't meant much, but an apparent claim by another man did. "Will you be requiring that room, sir?" she intentionally refrained from using his name.

"No." Warleggan got to his feet and put his coat on. Bess noticed that there were only two other patrons in the inn by this time, and the fire was dying down. It must be getting late, and she was relieved that Will hadn't appeared tonight. If he had, would Warleggan have recognised him? The thought didn't bare thinking about. She looked back to the blond man when he took hold of her elbow, tight enough to hurt, and she knew that she would have a bruise by morning. Her dark eyes met his blue and she waited for whatever it was he wanted to say. "I hope this man of yours is worth it." He told her, his voice now flat and humourless, "Think on your choice. It's not often I make an offer twice, but of you're lucky you might be able to reconsider." Bess raised an eyebrow, before catching herself and dropping her gaze, trying to look demure. "I'm sure I could offer you far more than he could."

Bess couldn't hold her tongue at that. "I'm not to be bought."

"Everything has a price." His blue eyes moved over her again and he pulled her closer, "Decide what yours is." He let her go and Bess caught herself on the table with a hand behind her back. Charles Warleggan strode for the door and out into the night without looking back at her. Letting out a slow breath, Bess rubbed her arm where he had held her before picking up his still mostly full mug of ale and taking it back into the kitchen.

"Bess…" Her father moved toward her.

"I'm fine." She muttered, letting out a sigh, "Just another privileged man who thinks he can buy whatever he wants and doesn't like hearing otherwise."

"I'm sorry, love." Her father said, "If he returns, you'll not serve him." He told her, "I'll see to him myself." Bess didn't think that would stop Charles Warleggan from seeking out what he wanted, but she hugged her father all the same. "You go upstairs. I'll see the last of them out and lock the doors."

The hot water was beginning to cool by the time Bess dragged herself from the bath. She dried herself slowly and pulled on her evening gown before making her way up the hall to her bedroom. Standing before her mirror, Bess stared at herself. She knew that she was pretty. Since she had been about fourteen or fifteen, she had received enough attention from men in the inn to know that she was pleasing enough to look at and be desired. Usually, these men were just tradespeople or travellers along the road. Usually, these men were lowborn. She didn't think someone of Charles Warleggan's station had looked twice at her before, so why had he? Bess' eyes moved over her reflection. Her long black hair hung damp by her face, and her black eyes stared hard at herself. Her cheeks were still flushed slightly from the hot bath, and her red lips were round and full. The dark shadow on her elbow caught her attention and she looked down at her arm. Fingerprint shaped bruises were already forming on her skin and she tugged her sleeve down over them. Pretty enough for someone like Warleggan to want to possess her.

Turning away from the mirror, Bess picked up her comb. She had to get the tangles out of her hair before it dried or she would never get a comb through it tomorrow. Moving to her window, Bess sat on the casement and looked out at the moon as she began to work the knots from her hair.

She had just finished and gotten up to go to bed when she heard hooves on cobblestones. Turning back to the window, Bess peered out into the night.

"Bess?" her name came out of the darkness, and she leaned forward out of the casement.

"Will?" his voice was familiar, but she couldn't see clear enough. As a cloud shifted from in front of the halfmoon, his face was suddenly illuminated by the weak moonlight and she found him sitting on his horse beneath her window, looking up at her. "Will…"

He smiled and reached a hand up to her. Bess leaned further forward, stretching but couldn't get far enough. He scarce could reach her hand, and Bess but her lower lip when his fingertips grazed her palm. "How are you this evening, my sweetheart?" he asked, laughter in his voice.

"Better for seeing you." She replied, a smile working its way onto her own face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier." He said, "I was in the town quite late."

"I'm glad you're here now."

He smiled up at her and then bent to one of his saddlebags. "Catch." He told her, pulling something round out and tossing it up to her. Startled, Bess caught it and then gave a soft laugh. "An orange."

"They're all over town." She could hear mischief in his voice and knew she wanted to hear whatever story there was to go with that observation.

"Is that so, highwayman?"

He laughed then and Bess leaned forward again, stretching down to reach for his hand. His fingertips barely reached hers and she bit her lip once more. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow." He told her, "That's why I came. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Bess tucked her nearly dry hair back behind her ear.

"Miss Elisabeth." He began gallantly, "Would you do me the great honour of accompanying me into town tomorrow morning?"

Bess felt the wide grin spread across her face. "Yes." She said, forgetting to reply in the manner in which he had asked. "Yes, I will."

He reached for her again and Bess leaned as far out of the window as she could but it made no difference. After a moment, she pulled her hair forward and let it cascade out of the window and down to Will. It reached him easily and Bess smiled as he gently took it in his hands. Will's brown eyes lifted to her as he raised her hair to his lips and kissed it. "Until tomorrow then, lady."

"Until tomorrow." She replied, drawing her hair back up and slowly plaiting it as Will have a slight wave and turned his horse, moving quickly through the old inn yard. She watched until he was out of sight before closing her window and turning back to her bed. It seemed as if tomorrow was already going to be better than today had been.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Adjusting his hat, Will squinted up at the sun. It was only just past eight in the morning and the day was already surprisingly warm. Unbuttoning his coat, he smiled at the cool breeze that met him as he rode swiftly toward Bess and her inn. Aside from the heat, it appeared to be a perfect day. The sky was a deep blue and there didn't appear to be any clouds on the horizon. Will pulled his horse to a stop, spotting some wildflowers by the road. If he was going to take the girl to town, he might as well bring her some flowers. They weren't expensive or fancy, but he didn't think Bess would mind.

After he had made a small bouquet, Will dug through his saddlebags. He was pleased to find a useful bit of string that he could tie around the flowers to hold them together, and then he had mounted his horse once more and continued on his way. Bess opened the door almost the instant Will had knocked, making him wonder if she hadn't been watching for him.

"Hello." She smiled up at him, happiness evident across her face. Will smiled in return.

"Good morning, Miss Elisabeth." He looked her over. She had obviously gone to some trouble this morning in preparing herself for his arrival. She wore a pretty light blue dress he hadn't seen before, and Will would have put money on it being the finest thing she owned. One of Bess' hands moved down her dress, smoothing it slowly and Will reached out, taking her hand in his as his eyes moved over the rest of her. Her long black hair was elegantly arranged, with the red ribbon he had given her woven throughout and as he looked at her her cheeks began to colour with a light blush. He lifted her hand and gave her the bouquet of wild flowers.

"Oh…" Her smile widened, "Thank you."

Will followed her into the inn when she turned and carried the flowers over to the bar. He watched her fill a mug with water and then set the bouquet carefully into it. "You look lovely." He told her, and Bess turned to him again. She gave him a wide smile and a slight curtsey.

"It's not every day that a handsome highwayman comes to my window and asks to take me to town."

Will couldn't help a low chuckle. "I should hope not." He held a hand out to her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Will cast another look around the room as he led her to the door. "Where is your father?"

"Around." Bess gave a light shrug as she pulled the door closed behind her, "He knows where I'm going."

"Alright." Will mounted his horse and then bent to pull Bess up behind himself. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You are aware that I can ride?"

"Of course." Will didn't even try to conceal his grin, "But I prefer this…" He felt her give a soft laugh and she leaned more firmly into him as he turned his horse for the road.

With Bess' arms around him, Will did not notice the perfect sky, the gentle breeze, the colourful wildflowers or the sweet birdsong all the way into town. He felt every move the girl behind him made. He felt her grip tighten and shift, he felt her fingers caressing his shirt and he felt her cheek against his back. Lifting a hand, Will lay it gently over Bess's at his waist. He was surprised by just how much he was affected by having her close to him in this innocent way. A strange contentment swelled within him, and Will was almost disappointed when they reached the town and he had to dismount.

* * *

The people of the town obviously recognised Will. Bess was surprised and a little uneasy about the attention they were receiving as she walked up the street on Will's arm. At first they had only received smiles, and for a moment Bess had thought it was because Will was an attractive man. Why wouldn't women smile at him in the street? After people had begun to step in front of them and greet him, asking how his day was and even commenting on the weather, Bess had realised that they knew who he was.

"You're quite the hero…" She commented.

"It's surprising what a few distributed coins can do for one's reputation." Will have her a small grin and Bess nodded. She raised an eyebrow when a group of giggling young women watched them pass.

"The honour." She said, her tone teasing, "Being able to walk with such a man…"

Will's laugh was low and he held her arm closer. "Don't let it go to your head now." She felt Will stiffen slightly as a pair of Redcoats passed them on the street and she looked up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"The posters Warleggan put up of you…"

"He evidently didn't see enough of my face…"

"True… but there is some likeness." She hesitated, "Even with many of the townsfolk worshipping you as a hero right now… are there not some who may still turn you in?"

"I've not done any of them harm." He replied, smiling down at her, "What's life without a little risk?" he apparently saw the worried look on her face, and continued "Maybe in a few days when they've used the coin I gave them and their hardships seem more dire again… I may hesitate to walk down the street. Today, however, I feel quite safe."

Nodding, Bess' eye caught on a boy being thrown out of a nearby store. She recognised him as the boy she had protected from a Redcoat when she had come into town with Tim not long ago. She told Will as much when he asked if she had known the child. Their conversation turned to hungry families and children desperate enough to steal in broad daylight. She told him about the harsher penalties being put in place for hunting and theft, and that the local magistrates were all too busy having their pockets lined by giving the poor less and less to care much for the consequences or to be lenient in their sentencing. She was unsurprised to hear that this was not an uncommon situation, and that Will had seen it happening all over the place. There were far too few men of standing who were willing to be a voice for the common people.

Bess remained silent for a few minutes, thinking about that. Was this the reason Will had become a highwayman? He hadn't had a high enough station to be able to stand up legally, and so he had begun to do what he could on the other side of the law simply because the law was blind to those truly in need? As he led her into a pretty little shop that she had only ever been to once before, Bess realised that she still didn't know much about where Will came from. She decided that the next time they were alone, she would ask him. She allowed Will to lead her to a table and pull a chair out for her. He then seated himself across from her and fixed her with a charming smile.

"I've never been here before." He said, still grinning widely at her. "Have you?"

"Once…" Bess replied.

"Seems like a … nice… place." She watched his brown eyes look around the room, and couldn't help a smile. This place looked nothing like the kind of establishment Will would choose to visit.

"Nice?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, it's a little foppish." He admitted, "But I thought it was the best in town to take you somewhere fancy."

"Fancy…" she echoed the word. Will suddenly looked away and Bess smiled more widely. He was trying to be impressive. "I don't need fancy." She told him quietly.

"I know you don't need it." He said, his eyes coming back to hers, "But sometimes you shall have it." He glanced away quickly before looking back to her, "And I told your father I would take you somewhere respectable."

Bess' breath caught in her throat. "You… you spoke to my father?"

The corner of Will's mouth quirked upward slightly and he gave a brief nod. "Seemed the gentlemanly thing to do." He told her, "As I intend to court his daughter." Bess swallowed thickly, feeling herself blush.

"Ah…" She had known that there was something more than simple interest between them, especially after the other night, but to hear him say that, to hear him use the proper words, sparked both heat and excitement within her. One of Will's warm hands closed around one of her own, and she met his gaze.

"Is that alright with you?"

"Yes." She murmured, unable to look away from his dark eyes.

"Good." He replied lightly, "Then enjoy our lunch in this foppish little shop." He grinned and Bess gave a small laugh. Will had just released her hand when someone stopped by their table and they both looked up. Bess felt her eyes widen as Charles Warleggan stood over them.

"Bess." The man said, his pale eyes looking her over.

"Hello." She replied, her heartrate just about tripling as she watched his eyes move across to Will. Bess' eyes didn't leave Warleggan's face, watching him for any sign of recognition. Will had told her that Warleggan hadn't had a good look at his face, and the posters that the man had put up had demonstrated that he only had a vague idea of what Will actually looked like. She found herself holding her breath as Warleggan raised an eyebrow.

"So…" the man began, "This is your man, is he?" Bess recalled having to tell Warleggan that she already had someone in order to get him to leave her alone.

"Yes." She told him, then watched as his eyes continued to look Will over, no doubt judging everything down to his boots.

"Forgive me," Will said, leaning back in his chair and looking up at Warleggan, "Who are you?"

Warleggan's lip curled as he looked down at Will, "I suppose we have not been introduced." The man said, "I am Charles Warleggan."

"William Sinclair." Will held a hand out, and Warleggan reluctantly shook it.

"Sinclair…" Bess watched Warleggan think, "Your family isn't from around here…"

"You are correct."

Warleggan raised an eyebrow and Bess watched as the man wrestled with his apparently ingrained manners. She saw the moment he realised that Will was going to offer no further information on where his family was from, before the man's blue eyes returned to her and he gave a slight bow. "Good day."

"And you." Bess smiled as Warleggan turned and moved away.

Bess looked to Will when Warleggan had left the shop completely and the door had closed behind him. "Well, I do believe that man has a bit of a fancy for you." Will told her. Bess made a face.

"No…"

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The beauty of the day led them toward the coastal road on the way home. "Would you like to stop by the water?" Will asked, turning to look over his shoulder at Bess who smiled at him. He felt her arms tighten around his waist and he watched as the light breeze picked up several tendrils of her long dark hair and blow them gently about her face. Bess' dark eyes lifted toward the skies and she nodded.

"It would be a shame to waste such a glorious day."

"I had a feeling that would be your answer." He replied, turning his horse toward the road down to the nearby beach. He rather liked the idea of sitting with Bess in the sand and listening to the waves. He liked the idea of having her alone somewhere they wouldn't be observed and where nobody would be able to overhear their conversations. What would she talk to him about with that kind of privacy? He knew that her conversation in town had been carefully considered, especially after Warleggan had made an appearance. He knew that she had been concerned that he would be recognised and, in truth, so had he. But this. This would be freedom.

As they descended the hill toward the sand, the sun appeared to strengthen in power and Will felt the air grow warmer around them. The small breeze from the top of the hill was not present down here and all that they were met with was sun and sand and water. Bess flung herself from the horse when they came to a stop and Will hurried to catch up with her as she took off. He quickly tied his horse to a small tree and then he was after her. "Where are you going?"

"I want to feel the ocean." She replied, her smile wide. He stopped when he came to the edge of the water and stepped back quickly as a small wave slid across the sand toward them. Bess kicked her shoes up the beach a little to drier sand and then Will watched as she lifted her light blue skirt halfway up her calves before stepping into the shallow water.

"Is it cold?" he asked. Bess spun to face him, shaking her head.

"No." she replied, "It's lovely." He caught her eye and watched as she tilted her head a little, watching him in return. She moved toward him then, out of the water. "Come and sit with me." She told him, heading for her discarded shoes in the soft dry sand. Will followed her. He sank down beside Bess in the soft sand and watched as she pushed her feet beneath it, moving them back and forth slowly. Her head titled back then and she closed her eyes to the sun, clearly enjoying the warmth. Will swallowed and turned his eyes on the sea.

"Who are you, William Sinclair?"

He glanced at her. "... what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She replied, her eyes still closed and her face still directed toward the sun. "Who are you? Where are you from? Who are your family?"

"Does it matter?" he asked. She opened her eyes then and looked at him.

"I suppose not entirely." She said gently, "I mean, not in a way that would change how or what I think about you, but simply in the way that I wish to know you better."

Will nodded, looking back to the waves. "I come from the sea." He told her.

"Do you?" She was still looking at him, and Will could feel her eyes on his face. "Like Poseidon himself?" She gave a soft laugh and Will smiled.

"No, just a coastal town."

"Why did you leave?"

"I… didn't have a reason to stay."

"Why not?"

Will let out a slow sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't thought he would have to tell her about his past just yet. "Uh…" he met her eyes uncertainly.

"There was a girl?" she asked, tilting her head. Will nodded.

"I lost her."

"She died?" Bess frowned and he shook his head.

"No, she …" He bit his lip, his mind going back to the night he'd lost the future he thought he would have. "She… chose another path." He met Bess' dark eyes again and when she just waited for him to continue, he did so. "She was rather wealthy." He explained softly, "My family weren't poor… but my father ran things down at the docks… We had known each other since we were children and she had never cared about our differences. All our lives we had talked of getting married…"

"She chose not to because she really did care about the differences in your stations?"

"She can't have cared too much," Will muttered, looking out at the ocean, "She married my cousin."

Bess' soft gasp brought his eyes back to her. "Oh…" her hand was suddenly on his arm, moving up to his elbow and then his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Will…"

"It's fine." He murmured, "It was a long time ago." He fell silent then, his eyes going back to the ocean and the distant horizon. He felt Bess' hand move across his shoulder gently.

"…It was her loss." She told him, and he couldn't help a small smile.

"I've always thought so." He replied and was pleased by the low chuckle he received from Bess.

"What is her name?" Will glanced at Bess, hearing the uncertainty in her voice, clearly unsure if she should ask.

"Her name is Catherine." He watched her murmur the name herself and nod slowly. She looked as if she wanted to say something further, but was keeping herself silent. "… It's okay." He told her, "It no longer hurts. You can ask me whatever you want to know."

"You left your home because Catherine married your cousin?"

"No…" Will shook his head slightly, "I left because I had only stayed for her. My family had never been close, and I had always wanted to travel and see more of the world than that little village, but I had stayed because I thought we were to be married. I wanted a life with her more than anything else and that was what I chose. I wanted that family. I thought she had chosen that future too. She was to meet me one night, not long before we were to announce our intentions to the town and to our families, and she didn't come. I went to see her the next day, and she…" he gave a light shrug, "…she… was dismissive… she acted as if she barely knew me… She had clearly changed her mind." He leaned back on his hands on the sand, watching Bess as he spoke. "It was about a week before she would talk to me properly, and then she made it clear that she wasn't going to marry me."

"I'm sorry…"

"I left not long after that." He smiled ruefully at Bess. "I heard about a year later that she had married my cousin."

"Why?" Bess asked. "Why would she marry your cousin if she had issue with your family's…" she broke off and just blinked at him.

"I don't know." Will replied lightly, "I don't know why she chose not to marry me… perhaps it was that my father ran the docks… perhaps we were too poor for her after all… perhaps we were not…" he paused, "Perhaps she just didn't want to marry _me_." He tried to read the look that crossed Bess' face then. It wasn't pity that he saw, but he could see that she felt badly for him and was trying to figure out what she should say. He didn't expect the conclusion that she came to.

"Let's go for a swim."

"What?" He blinked, but Bess was already on her feet and brushing the sand from herself. "…in the ocean?"

She turned to look at him. "You're from a fishing village, surely you know how."

"Yes… I… that's not what I…" he looked at her in her pretty blue dress, "You can't swim in that." Bess bit her lower lip, her dark eyes moving up and down the beach as she tilted her head. He watched her look up at the sky for a moment as a warm breeze blew past them. He nearly choked when her hands went to the laces at the front of the dress. "What are you doing?" he just about yelped.

Steady eyes met his and she continued to untie the laces. "I can't swim in it." She agreed, "and… I trust you… not to do me harm…"

Will swallowed thickly and watched as Bess stepped out of the dress to reveal the thin shift she wore beneath. "Are… are you keeping that on?" he asked weakly.

"Yes." She folded her dress neatly and set it on the sand. When she turned to face him once more, her eyes flicked over him. "Are you swimming in your coat…?"

"…No." he quickly unbuttoned the coat and slipped it off his shoulders. Bess was removing her stockings and Will set about loosening his breeches and freeing his shirt. When he'd pulled his breeches off, revealing the linen drawers beneath he noticed Bess' eyes on him. The colour that filled her cheeks before she turned away to face the waves told him in no uncertain terms that she had probably never seen a man undressed before. Yet, here she was undressed herself on a beach with him, both of them laying their clothing on the sand. "I… think your father might try to kill me if he knew about this."

"Most likely." Bess replied, casting a glance at him as he came to stand next to her. "Let us not tell him." Will nodded. He was okay with that idea, as he most definitely did not want to die. "Come on." She said over her shoulder as she headed into the water, and Will obediently followed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The water was pleasantly cool against Bess' skin and proved a refreshing contrast to the warm breeze that continued to sweep up the beach. She couldn't resist a shudder as the water began to soak up her shift as she slowly waded out until she stood waist deep. The waves were coming in steadily and she gave a light shriek as one broke just before her and she had to dive beneath it to avoid being swamped. When she came up, smoothing her hair back and pushing the water from her face, Bess came face to face with Will who had also just surfaced. She smiled, watching the water run from his long sleek hair which was no longer tied back. He raised a hand and pushed it back, returning her smile.

"This was a good idea." He told her.

Bess nodded, her eyes catching on the way Will's wet shirt clung to his chest. The thin linen was practically transparent now, and she bit her lip averting her gaze. In her attempt to keep her cool, Bess had pretended as if stripping her dress off and swimming in her shift had had no impact on her. Indeed, she had gone swimming in her shift before, but it had been Flora accompanying her then, not a man. Bess had never seen a man so undressed as to be walking around in his undergarments, and now able to see Will in such a fashion, she found it hard to look away. She looked determinedly at the horizon until she had floated over the next wave and then she looked back to him again. As the wave passed him and the water dropped to his waist her eyes moved down the transparent material sticking flush to his skin, accentuating the toned body beneath. She swallowed thickly, and then a startling thought occurred to her. Bess looked down at herself and immediately sunk down in the water to her neck. Her shift was about as transparent as Will's own shirt and was clinging to her skin in the exact same way. Her eyes went quickly to him, and the way he was trying not to smile and was pretending he had not noticed what she had done told her that he definitely had noticed. She sank silently under the next wave and tried to work out what she was going to do.

When she came back up, Bess turned toward Will, the water still at her throat. He was still pretending that he had no clue that the shift she wore was in no way protecting her modesty. If she even still had any modesty, Bess frowned. This was her own fault. She had made the decision to walk into the ocean in nothing but a thin linen shift. He probably thought she had no modesty anyway …but he was still pretending he hadn't noticed.

Bess had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't been prepared for the next wave which picked her up and carried her straight into Will. She was unable to help a startled cry, but then he had caught her and all sound she was capable of died in her throat. "Are you alright?" he asked, and Bess nodded as his hands moved down her sides to her waist, one of his arms snaking around her, holding her firmly against himself. Bess' own hands rested lightly on Will's shoulders as she met his warm brown eyes. "Bess…" he murmured, a hand coming up to brush a wet lock of her hair back from her face before cupping her cheek gently. As the next wave approached, Will turned her, shielding her with his body and then lifting her to himself. Without thinking, Bess wrapped her legs around his waist as the wave passed and she settled against him. She felt his thumb stroke her cheek carefully and realised that she was holding her breath. Just as he had only days before, Will slid his fingers along her jaw and up into her hair before he bent to kiss her. His lips were blissfully warm and sweet, a stark contrast to the cool salty water surrounding them and Bess wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull herself closer.

"Will…" she whispered, supressing a shiver when he pulled back enough to look at her face. He smiled softly at her, and carried her toward the shore. Bess wasn't sure what he was doing, but she didn't protest when he set her carefully on the warm sand, hovering over her. He kissed her again, both hands now cupping her face and Bess felt him deepen the kiss slowly and deliberately. She couldn't help a soft groan, her hands clutching at Will's wet shirt. He leaned her back against the sand, supporting himself over her with a single hand as she tried to pull him closer. Bess' breath caught in her throat when she felt Will press himself to her firmly and she was unable to help hooking a leg around him. The moment she realised what was happening, Bess paused, feeling herself blush scarlet. Will's eyes met hers and she watched him struggle to regain control over himself. He let out a slow breath and carefully lifted himself from her.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, "Bess, please forgive me…" He sat back on his heels looking at her and Bess slowly pushed herself into a sitting position before him. "That was… ungentlemanly… I should not have…"

Bess reached out and took hold of Will's arm. "There is nothing to forgive." She told him.

"There is… I…" Will broke off when he looked down at her hand on his arm, and then he had lifted one of his own to gently touch her arm. Bess noticed his eyes were focused intently on her elbow and the fingerprint shaped bruises marking her skin. "How did that happen?" he asked her.

"Warleggan…" she replied softly, "Last night…"

Will's eyes were sharp when he looked up to meet her gaze. "What?"

"He…" Bess frowned, "He wanted me to… share a room with him." She rolled her eyes, "He didn't like hearing a refusal."

"I imagine that he wouldn't." Will murmured, his fingertips ghosting lightly over the bruise, "Did he do anything else…?" Bess saw his eyes move appraisingly over her, clearly looking for further signs of mistreatment.

"No…" She watched him bite his lip before meeting her eyes again, "What is it?" she asked.

"I can't stand the thought of his hands on you." He told her softly, his own hands tracing up her arms to her shoulders. "If he touches you again, I'll kill him…" Bess shook her head, pulling him closer again by the front of his shirt.

"I don't want to think about him touching me." She whispered, "Just you." Will kissed her again, his fingers tangling tightly in her hair before he pulled back once more with a soft groan.

"I should take you home." He muttered, "The sun will be setting soon…"

Biting her tongue as Will released her and got to his feet, Bess tried to swallow the strange disappointment swelling within her. Of course this was the best outcome for the situation. He should return her to her father before anything indecent happened between them. That was the strange part, however. Bess was fairly certain that she had wanted something indecent to happen. Even reading the lascivious novels that Flora often loaned her, Bess had never dreamed of losing her virginity half clothed on a beach in the afternoon sun, and yet in that very moment the idea was not unappealing. Will was pulling his breeches on, however, and she got to her own feet to pick up her dress. As the seconds passed and she pulled her dress back on over her shift, Bess felt the reality of the situation sink in. She felt her cheeks burn scarlet and she couldn't believe what she had done, and what she had nearly done.

Once they were both dressed again, Will pulled Bess up behind himself on the horse and they headed back to the inn. She remained quiet, lost in thought and reflection. In the heat of the moment she had wanted Will in a way that she was unfamiliar with. She would have gone through with it, she knew that. She would have given herself to him there on the sand, but now that the moment had passed she had reservations about that. Bess didn't think that her reservations were about Will. She was more concerned with the circumstances. Wearing their undergarments on a public beach was not ideal. She was not of noble birth, and the obscenely strict social customs that applied to those women so strongly were less important for her, but she was no common whore who would lift her skirts anywhere for anyone with coin. She wondered if she was disappointed in herself. For what? Acting the way she had, or giving up what she had wanted without more of a fight. Bess didn't know what to think. She needed time to go over it all.

When they arrived at the inn, Will helped Bess off the horse and to her feet on the ground and she straightened her skirt, avoiding his eye. "Thank you." She murmured, glancing toward the inn door. "Today was… lovely." Darkness was slowly sliding in around them and Bess fiddled with the ends of her hair.

"Bess…" the uncertainty in Will's voice made her look up. "Are you upset with me?"

"No." She replied, honestly. "I'm not…" He looked doubtful, so Bess reached forward and carefully took one of his hands in hers. "I'm not, I swear."

He nodded slowly. "Good… I…" he moved closer, "I never meant to… disrespect… you." Bess shook her head, but Will continued, "I would never presume you would…"

"Will…"

"I know that you're not…"

"Will…"

"You're better than that. I know. I… you deserve a gentleman and that is what I claim to be. I promise from now on I'll never do anything ungentlemanly. I will be better."

"Will…" she grabbed the front of his coat and he looked down at her, startled. Bess went up on her toes and kissed him. It only took a second before she felt his arm snake around her waist and he returned the kiss gently. "I'm not upset with you." She told him when he had released her.

"Okay then." He gave a small smile.

Bess smiled back at him and then took a step away. "I should get inside." He nodded and smiled again, sending a strange tingling through Bess. "Goodnight." She watched him climb back up onto his horse, and then turn and head away into the evening. Turning toward the inn, Bess went inside.


End file.
